Apart
by KRDAMD5
Summary: Matt and Kitty separate after an argument not knowing what will take place after they are apart. Sooooooooooooo sorry. I went to make an edit and ended up deleting the story by mistake. So here it is again
1. Chapter 1

Apart - Set at the end of Season 6

I don't own anything and I'm getting paid for nothing. But I sure do enjoy the time I spent with these characters.

AN: I'm fighting multiple schedules and conflicting agendas so this won't be posted quickly. But I will try not to let it go on too long.

############

Kitty stood silently by her fireplace, staring angrily at the flames as Matt stood pensively behind her, hat in hand.

"Kitty, I'm sorry, but this just can't be helped. It's my job."

"Oh, Matt." Kitty seethed as she finally turned to face him. "Don't tell me that. Your job? Your job is to uphold the law, arrest bank robbers and killers. It's not your job to escort some spoiled rich young woman half way across the country to see her father. It's not your job to put yourself in danger for… "

Matt sighed, weary of the argument. "Kitty, it is my job, though. I was assigned to look after Senator Hudgins' goddaughter. I have to do this. I wasn't given the option to say no. Besides, it's not safe for a woman to be out there on the prairie alone, you know that."

Kitty took a deep breath, swallowing the tears that so badly wanted to come. "What I know," she said tiredly, "is once again you are riding off and putting your life in danger when you promised me you would stay here. Can't someone else do this?"

Matt reached up and gently grasped her by the shoulders, locking gazes. "Kitty, no. It's my duty. **I** have to do this. Besides, there's no reason to believe there's any danger what so ever to me in this. I'm not chasing some outlaw. I'm insuring the safety of a citizen. And that is part of my job."

Kitty pulled away from him and turned back towards the fire. "Then why don't you leave Marshal, and go do your job?"

Matt stared at her back for a couple minutes but he recognized the rigid posture and knew nothing he said was going to change anything. He didn't want it this way, but as he saw it, he had no choice. Donning his hat he turned and walked to the door. "I'll see ya when I get back." He said, in a questioning tone.

But Kitty didn't answer or turn towards him.

Shaking his head; Matt pulled open the door and left. Kitty was as mad as he'd ever seen her and though part of him understood, he wasn't about to let her anger detour him. He'd been assigned to escort the Senator's goddaughter and he had to carry through with that. Eventually she'd understand and get over being mad.

Kitty stood still and quietly by the fire until she heard the door close, before finally giving in to the anger, hurt and worry and flinging herself to her bed in tears. Matt knew how she worried about him, didn't he? He knew she wouldn't have said a thing if she wasn't, didn't he. He knew she was usually right about things like this, didn't he?

And aside from that, he knew how important tomorrow was to her, didn't he? It wasn't like she'd been overly demanding of his time and attention. But this… this was different. This meant more to her than anything else and he had promised to be there for her. For them. But she was scared that if he left, he would never come back and there would be no them.

For quite a while, Kitty lay on the bed and sobbed out her heartbreak, finally crying herself to sleep. When she awoke it was late. Judging by the lack of sound, she could tell Bill Pence had already closed down the saloon and gone home. Wearily, she got to her feet and stepped over to her desk, lighting the lantern so she could see to get ready for bed.

The situation with Matt had not been a good one and she hadn't wanted him to leave with that between them, but her worry and anger had seemed to override everything and she'd let him walk out with vile words between them. Looking at the small clock on the mantle, she saw it was about one in the morning.

For several minutes she stood there. She loved Matt Dillon more than anything and if something were to happen to him before he came back and she could tell him that, like she was afraid it would, she'd die inside. Picking up her skirts, she grabbed a shawl and made her way out of her room and down the back stairs. She needed to go to him and apologize. She didn't agree with his going but she didn't want this to be between them.

But she never made Front Street. No sooner had her foot hit the bottom rung of the stairs then a hand came around and clamped down on her mouth and an arm tightened around her waist.

"We was gonna come up and get ya." A rough male voice spoke in her ear. "But looks like ya made it easy on us. Let's go."

Matt slept through till dawn, unaware of Kitty's predicament. The next morning, he thought briefly of stopping by the Long Branch and trying once more to smooth things over between them, but decided against it. Kitty would most likely still be asleep and right then, he had no desire for more of the argument.

He knew she was worried about him. But he could see no danger in this assignment. And he knew today was important to her. It was important to him as well but he had been practically ordered by the Senator to take care of his goddaughter and deliver her to her father in Fort Mixson.

He'd protested when the Senator first approached him with the idea and he'd argued, as Kitty had, that it wasn't really a part of a US Marshal's job. But the Senator wanted him for the position and he'd gone way over Matt's head to have him assigned to the job. His job was on the line if he didn't follow through.

Sighing, he packed his belongings and headed out to collect the girl. He never knew Kitty Russell was gone.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Apart 2

As soon as Kitty had been bound and gagged, with a hood placed over her head, she was carried outside and placed in the back of a wagon. A tarp was pulled over her, to conceal her presence. Two men had grabbed her, but she suspected more as she thought she heard bootsteps going up the stairs and towards her room. But unable to see, she couldn't be sure.

However, it made no difference since a few minutes after being stowed away in the back of the wagon, the men climbed in and hurried out of town. No one saw or heard a thing.

As the wagon bumped along whatever rutted road they were on, Kitty tried desperately to still her lurching stomach but the jostling wasn't making it easy. She was about to lose the meager contents of her stomach completely when the wagon finally came to a creaking stop and the tarp was pulled off of her.

"We're home." A darkly bearded man with only three fingers on his left hand said in a singsong voice as he leered down at her from the end of the wagon.

Still gagged Kitty could offer little in the way of comment or protest as he reached out, grabbed her legs and forcefully pulled her from the wagon, standing her on her feet. She was still fighting nausea and thought it quite possible that she might choke and die from her own vomit if something didn't happen quickly.

"Brock." A dark, rich baritone voice called from behind her. "Get that gag out of her mouth and sit her down somewhere, she looks green as a gourd."

Grumbling under his breath, the man called Brock, quickly removed the gag and pushed her back to the edge of the wagon. "Sit." He ordered.

Kitty wanted to do just that but her stomach could no longer be tamed and she suddenly turned her head, losing her dinner from the night before on the dusty ground and Brock's right boot.

"Damn you!" He roared as he raised his fist but his arm was suddenly caught in the iron grip of the baritone.

"You touch her, I'll kill you."

Kitty looked to the man who'd prevented her from being hit and was stymied at what she saw. "Da… Daniel?"

"Evening, Kitty." He politely nodded at her just before she fainted.

KMKMKMKMKMKMKMKM

Matt stoically sat beside Cynthia St. John in the small wagon she'd rented for the trip and drove slowly along, his horse tied on behind. Though he'd exchanged pleasantries with the young woman at his side, when they'd first started out, he said little more after that. He had little to say. Cynthia St. John, however, seemed to have plenty to say.

As they rolled along, she kept up an almost constant stream of chatter, often squealing like a small child when she saw a deer or other wild animals along the way. She told him about growing up in a wealthy family with a banker father and her senator godfather and often pointed out things that were so much less or more than what she had 'back home.'

Matt, most of the time, simply nodded and kept driving. His mind was not on the pretty young woman at his side, but rather on something else entirely. Kitty and the way things had been left between them when he'd driven out that morning. He wished like crazy now that he'd gone ahead and woken her to apologize, regardless of the early hour. He hadn't though and the knowledge that she was not only worried about him but angry at him and hurt worked on him.

"Gonna have to fix that when I get back." He told himself silently.

"Matt?" Cynthia batted blonde lashes at him with a charming smile. "I want you to know that I really am enjoying this time with you and I am looking forward to the rest of our trip."

"Oh." Matt nodded but kept his eyes forward.

"Oh? That's all you have to say?" Cynthia let it be known she wasn't pleased with his answer. "Matt, you act like you don't want to be here."

Matt took a deep breath before looking over at her. "Miss St. John..."

"Cynthia." She insisted. "Matt, we're going to be together for several days. We might as well be friendly." She gave him another winning smile but it seemed to have little effect.

"Miss St. John." He repeated her formal title slowly. "I am here as part of my job, not as your friend. Now, I will do everything in my power to get you to the fort and your father safely and as quickly as possible but that's about all I will do."

"You're angry." She pouted. "You don't like me and you're mad because you have to take me."

Letting out the air he'd just taken in, Matt shook his head. "I'm not angry Miss St. John and I don't have anything against you. But I'd be lying if I said I was happy about this. I just think that you could've found another, quicker and easier way to get to that fort. I don't understand why it was so important that I take you."

"Because." Cynthia dropped the honey sweet tones and her voice took on a slight edge. "I wanted you to." Reaching over, she grasped his arm causing him to finally turn his head and look at her. "Matt, I know we don't know each other very well but I want us to. While it's true, this was Uncle Eldred's idea, I didn't object because when I saw you, I realized how attractive you were and how much I really did want to meet you."

"That makes no sense." Matt pulled on the reins and stopped the cart so to turn fully around. "The first time we met was in Dodge, this morning and this little trip, from what I understand, was arranged between Senator Hudgins and my superiors sometime before that. How could you have wanted to get to know me when you'd never laid eyes on me before now?"

"Oh, I saw you several months ago." Cynthia smiled. "You were in Topeka, at some meeting or other. I was there visiting Uncle Eldred. You didn't see me, but I certainly noticed you. I don't believe I ever saw anyone as tall or handsome as you and when Uncle Eldred was trying to decide who would take me to my father, I suggested you."

"I see." He turned back and looked to the heaven's in exasperation. "So this was your idea?"

"Yes." She admitted. "I wanted to get to know you and I knew this would be the only way I'd get that chance." Cynthia reached out again and this time grasped his hand. "Matt, please. Please forgive me. I promise you won't regret this and I will do everything in my power to make it fun for both of us. Please take me the rest of the way."

Matt turned back and slapped the reins against the horse's rump. "Don't guess I have a choice, do I?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Apart 3

Kitty sat quietly on the stained mattress of the small cot looking around at the decrepit shack they'd brought her to. She had awoken nauseous, confused and frightened. Her stomach had now settled some and she felt a little better physically but she was still completely confused as to what she was doing there or what Daniel was doing there and more than a little scared to find out.

Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift backwards 10 years. She was sixteen and working in a run-down saloon in a run-down town looking for a way out. She'd left Cole just six months prior, tired of his using her body to satisfy his gambling debts and using other's girl's bodies to satisfy him.

The Catfish wasn't much of saloon and Nat Sherry wasn't much of a boss but at least he didn't abuse her and she could pretty much decide for herself who and when she entertained if at all. Nat didn't pay her much but he did allow her to keep a part of her winnings when she dealt cards, something she did a lot. Her skill with both cards and men as well as her beauty insured that she was often behind a table dealing.

The night she met Daniel Grayson, it was hot and balmy outside. Although Nat kept the bar lights down to minimize the heat, it helped very little and she could feel rivulets of perspiration traveling down her back and the valley between her breasts.

She had just won her fifth hand of the night and was dispiritedly shuffling the deck for another hand when a deep rich baritone voice interrupted her.

"Mind if I sit in on the next hand?"

Kitty looked up to see a tall man with shoulder length, wavy brown hair, a dimpled chin and laughing green eyes, regarding her. Her breath was fairly taken away. She'd seen her fair share of handsome and charming men, but Daniel was something different.

When she nodded assent and he took his seat, she noticed how well his fine cut clothing fit his muscled body and the grace in which he moved. Having already promised herself she would never give her heart to another man, she didn't instantly swoon at his looks or his manner but to say she was attracted, would've been an understatement.

"Names Daniel." He smiled showing her a mouth full of perfect white teeth. "And you are?"

"Kitty." She answered neutrally. Despite her attraction she wasn't about to let him see it. At least not yet.

But over the course of the next few months, he saw it. He came to the saloon for five nights in a row and each night lost his limit to her with a smile. On the sixth night, when he didn't show up at the same time as the previous five, she found herself disappointed.

But finally, two hours later, he did show and went straight to the bar, with a picnic basket in his hand. Curious, she continued to play the game she'd started while she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She'd just handily won the game when he and Nat approached the table.

"Customer for ya, Kitty." Nat growled. "Willing to pay for two hours."

Kitty knew she didn't have to accept him, it was part of her agreement with Nat, but she didn't say no. Of course, all the way up the stairs, she disappointedly told herself that this was just a job. Daniel was just a client, nothing more and she'd been silly to think that he saw her as anything other than a whore. When they reached her tiny room, she'd just about convinced herself of that and was quite prepared to take care of his needs without any emotional attachment.

But once they were behind her closed door, he surprised and endeared himself. When she'd reached for the hem of her dress, he grabbed her arm and shook his head. "I came to have supper with you, Kitty. Nothing more. If we do anything like that," he nodded towards her small cot, "it won't be on a cash basis. Okay?"

Kitty nodded and sat down on the bed beside him to share the first of many suppers with the roguishly handsome and gallant man, along with lunches and any other time she managed to get away from the saloon. During that time, she learned a lot about Daniel Lee Grayson.

The child of a wealthy plantation owner in Georgia, he'd proudly served in the Confederate forces for the glorious south, until he realized the cause, for which he fought, wasn't glorious and war was hell no matter which side a person found themselves on. Of course, that realization didn't come until he'd already been wounded and sat the rest of the war out in a convalescent home.

The doctors said he'd never walk again, but he proved them wrong and when they said that he would still be unable to do all the other things, most men could do; he'd proved them wrong again. When he finally made his way back to Georgia, he found his childhood home ransacked and reduced to ashes by northern troops, his parents dead and the verdant fields that had supported his wealthy upbringing reduced to waste.

Since that time, he'd traveled far and wide, gambling when he could, working when he needed to and simply enjoying being alive. Though he was 10 years older than Kitty, and by his own account lived a hard life at times, he didn't show it in looks or in the way he moved. The limp, he'd acquired from his wound, he hid well.

The beginning of the end for them came one night, four months after they met. It was Kitty's night off and Daniel came to pick her up for supper. But instead of taking her to the small café in town, he escorted her to his room, where he had a picnic basket full of food waiting. As they'd eaten in his room and even hers before, she thought nothing of it, at first.

But as they ate, he moved closer, finally pulling her into his arms, kissing her softly at first and then more passionately. She remembered, as his lips claimed hers, thinking that Cole Yankton didn't have anything on Daniel when it came to kissing. But all too soon, her thoughts were interrupted as Daniel gently pushed her back against the pillow of his bed and began to pull at her clothes.

Quickly, Kitty sat up and pushed him away. "Daniel, no!" She gasped, trying to regain her breath. "Please."

"Kitty?" He seemed genuinely confused. "Why not? I thought you liked me."

"I do." She answered. "But…"

"But what?" He took on a petulant tone, she'd never heard from him before as he reached for her again. "You take men to bed all the time, why is this different?"

"Because." Kitty got off the bed and paced away from him. "I like you, Daniel. Those other men, they're… they're just business. But you wouldn't be. And you're…"

"I'm not the one." The petulance was gone to be replaced by a certain amount of sadness.

For several seconds, Kitty considered her answer, but she saw no other way than the truth. "Uh, huh." She shook her head remorsefully. "I wish you were, Daniel. You've been better to me than any man I've ever known. And I want so badly to make you happy, to give you at least a little of what you've given me."

"You could." He said, moving towards her, but she took a step back. "You don't have to love me, Kitty. Just stay with me. You're a girl a man could build a life with. And I think I could make you happy."

Kitty gave him a sad smile. "You probably could, Daniel, but I'd never really make you happy. I like you, very, very much, but I don't love you."

"You're still beautiful, Kitty." Daniel's voice from the open doorway interrupted her memories. "Still a woman a man could build a life with."

Kitty looked up at him, noting how much he'd aged, the now pronounced limp and the lines around his face, even the even white teeth were yellowed. Though he still looked as strong as an ox, life had apparently not been as good to him as it could've. "And you're still not the one, Daniel." She sighed.

Chuckling, Daniel moved further into the room and closed the door behind him. "Not yet." He said. "But I plan to change your mind."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Apart 4

**_AN: I had the best of intentions to thank each and every reviewer for their kind remarks and as usual my intentions do not equal actions. For that I am sorry but I do thank everyone of you who took the time to read and review. Even the guest who doesn't find my fictional story realistic. Sorry Guest, I'll try to work on that for you._**

Matt sat quietly, his noonday meal on his lap, keeping his ears attuned to any noises that didn't fit their surroundings. So far nothing seemed amiss. Still, he continued to listen and look around while trying hard to ignore Cynthia St. John's prattle.

Though she was a pretty and even charming young woman; something about her grated on him. Out for only half a day so far and he was already wishing this was over and he was back in Dodge.

"Matt?" Cynthia practically purred. "Is something wrong with the food? You've hardly touched your plate."

Looking down at the still mostly full plate of cold chicken and potatoes, Matt shook his head. "No, no. Nothing's wrong. Just not all that hungry."

"Well, I hope it's not the company." She smiled prettily, batting blonde lashes.

"No." Matt briefly returned the smile. "Just thinking about some things. Nothing important."

Cynthia nodded. She could tell by the looks he gave her that he wasn't oblivious to her beauty but he wasn't taken in by them either. If she wanted to get close to this man, she needed to change tactics.

Placing her plate down, she got up and moved closer to him. "Matt." Her voice was bereft of the girlish, flirty quality and it made him look up. "I know this is not exactly what you'd like to be doing. Escorting a spoiled young woman to her father in some remote outpost is, I'm sure, not part of what you signed on for. But I do want you to know how grateful I am that you're doing it."

Matt dropped his head with a sigh. "Miss…"

"Cynthia. Please." She placed a warm hand on his arm. "Honestly, Matt. I want us to be friends so we might as well call each other by first names."

"Cynthia." Matt started again. "I am here strictly because I was ordered to be here. Now, I have nothing against you and I certainly don't wish for there to be any problems between us, but I am only your escort to Fort Mixson. Nothing more."

Cynthia nodded, smile gone to be replaced by a pout. "Alright, Marshal. I understand. But I hope within the next few days that I might change your mind about me. I do believe that if you gave us a chance we could really mean something to each other."

Matt put his plate down on the ground and got to his feet. She wasn't listening and he was through talking. "I think I'll check the horses and fill our canteens. It may be a distance to the next water and camping spot." Without waiting for a reply, Matt left the camp.

Cynthia quietly watched him go. She hadn't swayed him so far, but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. She was used to getting her way in just about everything and this, as far as she was concerned, was no different.

When the horses were rested and the wagon again hitched up and its passengers onboard, Matt snapped the reins and began the second half of the day's travel. He continued to keep his eyes and ears attuned to the landscape around them but as they drove he relaxed a little when Cynthia showed no more inclination to make advances on him.

"Pretty day, isn't it?" Cynthia remarked as they drove forward.

"Yep." Matt agreed.

"Is it like this out here all the time?" She asked.

"Like what?" Matt's mind was wandering again.

"Like this?" Cynthia persisted. "You know nice temperatures and clear cloudless days. Pretty."

"Oh," Matt forced his mind to focus on his charge. "No."

"You sure don't talk very much, do you?" She asked. "Or is it that you just don't talk to me?"

Matt closed his eyes in frustration at himself as well as his traveling companion. "I'm sorry, Miss…"

"It's Cynthia." She stopped him. "Please. Please call me by my name. I promise I won't read anything into it. I just get tired of hearing my relatives' name instead of my own."

Matt offered her a lopsided grin. "Sorry, guess you're right, Cynthia. Hazard of the job I suppose, keeping my distance."

Cynthia returned the smile. "Well, you don't have to with me. So please, since we're kinda of stuck with each other for a few days, let's talk and get to know one another."

"Not much to know about me." He shrugged. "I was orphaned when I was a kid and kinda been on my own ever since."

"You ever do anything other than being a lawman?"

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "Did a little cowboying here and there and some other things. Whatever it took to make a legal living."

"Were you ever married?"

"No." Matt answered, his mind instantly centering on Kitty. "My job's always been a little too risky to want to drag a wife and family into it. Seemed safer to just stay single."

"Was there anyone special in your life?" She watched his face intently as she asked. She was usually pretty good at reading people and she really wanted to know how he'd answer that question. But Matt disappointed her.

"There are a lot of people in my life, Cynthia. My badge makes sure of it." His expression remained neutral and she found that she really couldn't read him after all. "How about you?" He switched things around. "Tell me about you."

Realizing that she wasn't going to get him to open up just yet, Cynthia sat back and related the short history of her 25 years. Born into a wealthy family, she'd known nothing but privilege. Her father, though it wasn't required of him, joined the army as a young man and with the right influence and connections, rapidly rose through the ranks. Upon becoming a general, he was given charge of Fort Mixson on the Colorado border with Kansas. Cynthia never knew hunger or thirst or hard work of any kind. She'd never had to sew or clean and never had any desire to learn those skills that most frontier women found invaluable. Though she did learn to cook, it was out of a whim only. She'd been educated in the finest schools, introduced to high society at the age of 16 and been allowed to mingle with only the elite of the elite. She knew French as well as English and a smattering of Italian. She was generally considered to be the most eligible young woman in Kansas and many young men made their way to her door, wishing to court her. But Cynthia had found the shallow youths boring and though she allowed them to buy her presents and spend their time with her, when she was of a mind to, she seldom took them seriously or even considered them worthy of what she felt she had to offer. She wanted something different and she was determined to find it.

Though she didn't say it, as she looked over at the tall man at her side, she'd already found just what she was looking for.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Apart 5

Kitty leaned back against the wall, clutching a worn and dirty blanket to her chest, warily watching her rapist. When Daniel had walked into the shack, he had spent no time in going to her, pulling her t him and clamping his lips atop hers. Kitty had pushed him away, scratched his face, and kicked out at him but it helped none at all. She couldn't escape. She 'd fought him with all her strength but he was determined and strong. It didn't take him long before he pushed her back and under him.

"Daniel, NO!" Kitty had pleaded and pummeled him with her fists but he simply held both her wrists in one of his hands, above her head, while his other hand pulled up her dress and he took what he wanted.

When finished with her, he pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the cot with his back to her. He said nothing and faced away from her for a long time. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or what he planned to do next.

"I'm sorry, Kitty." He finally spoke in a solemnly though he didn't turn around. "I… I shouldn't have…"

"No, you shouldn't have." She agreed angrily. "Why did you?"

A sound that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan escaped him before he finally turned to look at her. "I wanted you." He said simply. "I've wanted you since the first time I saw you all those years ago. You…" He swallowed and turned away again. "You're all I've thought about for some time. I care about you as much today as I did then."

"You care about me? Is that you show it. You rape me?" She was incredulous at his thinking. Daniel didn't answer nor did she expect one from him. "Is this why you had me brought here? To do this to me?" She pulled the blanket up tighter around her.

Daniel considered that question carefully before answering. Was it? Did he simply want to take what she'd refused him years ago? "No." He answered at last. "I didn't plan to do this, Kitty. When I saw you again I… I couldn't seem to stop myself. It… it just…"

"Don't tell me it just happened." Her anger and grief was obvious. "You don't just happen to rape someone. You knew what you were doing."

"Yeah, I did." He sighed, turning back to her again. "I've thought of nothing but you in the last three months, ever since I found out that you were in Dodge. Today, when I walked in and saw you here, where I've always wanted you, I…"

"You've been drinking." Kitty noted, not wanting to hear more. "It's no excuse for what you did but it sure didn't help anything. And you've still not told me the reason you brought me out here, if it wasn't for this." She couldn't keep the edge out of her voice and didn't try. She was infuriated and even a little frightened at what he might do next.

"There's a man coming into Dodge tomorrow." He said as he finally got to his feet and began to redress. "He's worth a lot of money. I plan on taking him and holding him until his folks pay for his release."

"You're going to kidnap him?" She couldn't believe her ears.

"That's about it." He replied in an offhand manner as though it was trifling matter. "Oh, don't look so appalled, Kitty. It's a business, like any other and I make good money. And as long as the families do what their told, they get their people back."

"You sound like you've done this before." She noted.

"I have." He acknowledged. "And like I said, I always return the ones I take."

"Alive?" She arched a brow.

"Usually." He smirked. "And I will this one will too, after his folks pay. But I have to get him first without any interference."

"But what's that got to do with me?" She asked, seeing no connection. "I couldn't stop you."

"But you know someone that could." He answered as he buttoned his pants and then turned back to her with a pointed look. "From what I've heard, you know the Marshal really well."

"The Marshal's out of town." She moved back into the corner as far as she could when he leaned closer to her.

"I know." He wasn't too disappointed in seeing her flinch and pull back. "But he has a way of showing up where and when he's not wanted even when he wasn't supposed to. I'm simply hedging my bet. Even should he return early, he won't do a thing as long as I have you."

"You having me won't stop him from doing his job." She breathed a little easier when he stood back from her.

"Oh, I think it will." He turned to the door. "If he cares just half as much about you as I did, it will stop him."

"If you really cared about me, you wouldn't have raped me." Kitty pointed out. "And you'd let me go."

Daniel smiled as he shook his head. "Oh, I'm never letting you go, Kitty. Not now. I chose this place and this target, simply because it would bring me here, to you. When my business is finished here, you will go with me. And there is nothing, no one can do to change that."

"I won't go with you." She warned.

Daniel's smile widened. "Oh yes you will." He said as he left, closing and locking the door behind him.

After Daniel left, Kitty sat for some time before finally finding the strength to get to her feet. When they had taken her the night before, someone had gone up to her room and pulled a few dresses from her closet as well as some under things. She saw them lying on the chair and took no time in changing clothes. The black skirt and white shirt waste were simple and their color matched her mood. Besides this was not the place for fancy dresses.

After dressing, Kitty examined the small cabin she was in. Old, dirty and in sore need of maintenance in many places, it was still a strong enough cell for her. Looking outside, she saw at least 5 men milling around in the yard and figured there were probably more she couldn't see. That sealed it for her. Even if she could get out of the shack, she'd not get past them.

Wearily, she rubbed her empty and nauseous stomach and sat back down on the cot. She'd been in tough spots before in her life and she'd been hurt, as Daniel had hurt her. But this was more and worse. Before, the harm had been done to her alone. This time, more than she would be hurt by someone else's actions.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Apart 6

**_AN: I was going to wrap this one up in just a few chapters but for some reason the story refused to let me end it where I wanted to. So I am going to try and post a little quicker than I thought I could to keep from dragging this out forever. You can thank my husband for letting me use his computer._**

"Chester." Doc snapped. "I wish you'd just… go… go sit down somewhere or something." His sour expression didn't hide his worry nearly as well as he thought it would. Clem had woken Chester up early that morning, at least early for Chester, with the upsetting news that Miss Kitty was missing, the door to her room was wide open and it looked like it had been ransacked. Bill Pence had combed the saloon but she was nowhere to be found.

Quickly as he could, Chester, Clem and a few others, he was able to round up, began the search. Someone found the wagon tracks behind the saloon leading east out of town and excitedly, with Chester leading the way, they set off to follow them. But their excitement soon faded when they discovered the tracks suddenly disappeared just outside of town and there was no trace of them from that point. Though upset, the men, with nothing left to go on, returned to town that evening.

Now Doc and Chester were sitting in the jail, drinking bad coffee and worrying over their missing friend. Doc understood that Chester was concerned, not only for Kitty, but for Matt as well but the man's incessant patrolling of the small room was beginning to wear on his nerves and he scowled up at him as he again walked over to the window.

Chester didn't seem to notice as he paced relentlessly around the jail office, hands in his pocket, and occasionally glanced out of the window as though something he'd see there would ease his mind.

"Chester!" Doc's tone was harsh and bitter and he regretted it instantly.

"Well, I'll be swan, Doc." Chester regarded the older man with a frown. "What do ya expect? I'm worried. Miss Kitty's missing and other than them wagon tracks that we found behind the Long Branch, I ain't got a clue as to where she went. Mr. Dillon's gonna be plum upset when he gets back here and she's missing. You know that."

"Yeah, I know it." Doc snapped again. "I know it." His voice was softer and sadder the second time and Chester stopped, staring at his sparring partner friend.

"You're just as worried about her as I am." He stated and Doc didn't disagree. "I just wish't I had some idea of where to look or what to do. Me'n Clem and some other fellers looked just everywhere but we couldn't find no sign of them wagon tracks. They just disappeared. Whoever hid em, done a good job. I can tell you that."

"I know." Doc said again as a thought hit him. "There's nothing more you can do to find Kitty. But there is something else you can do."

"What?" Chester stopped midpace and turned to look at him.

"Go find Matt." Doc answered simply.

Matt was seriously wishing someone would find him.

They had traveled companionably for some time that afternoon. Cynthia had proven to be more than the spoiled rich little girl he had at first thought her to be. Articulate and well read, she showed knowledge in many areas he thought a girl like her wouldn't be interested in. She was charming and though flirtatious, she'd stopped being so obvious in her attempts to gain his favor and he'd actually relaxed and had begun to enjoy the drive.

But that was until they'd found a spot to camp. Once the horses were unhitched and taken care of, and a fire started, Matt had gotten out the supplies to make dinner. Cynthia surprised him though, taking the things from him and insisting she cook. He was a little dubious of her skills but once again she surprised him and cooked a very good stew with biscuits and coffee.

After finishing his second plate of stew, Matt leaned back against his saddle and closed his eyes, thinking how pleasant this was when suddenly he felt lips on his. Quickly, Matt sat up and pushed her back. "Whoa!" He raised a hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you." She answered with a smile as she moved back towards him.

But Matt moved too and was on his feet before she could close the distance between them. "Cynthia, I have no idea what you're thinking, but no. It's my job to escort you to your father and I will do that. But nothing more. Besides, you're too young for me."

"Oh, come on, Matt." She sighed in exasperation. "We're both adults. It's quiet here and we're alone and it's been a long day. Why not relax and just let what happens, happen?"

"That's just the point." He shook his head. "Nothing is going to happen."

"It will if you let it." She said huskily as she got to her feet and moved closer to him. "I promise, you won't regret it." She raised her arms, intending to drape them around his neck, but swiftly, Matt dodged out of her way, irritating her. "What is wrong with you?" She fumed. "I know it's not that you don't find me attractive. I know you do. I saw the looks you gave me from time to time today."

Matt didn't answer. He had found her attractive. And he had enjoyed her company for the last half of the day. But she was his charge to protect not his woman to make love to. That distinction belonged to someone else. That is if she still wanted him. And he wasn't at all too sure of that at the present time.

When he didn't respond, Cynthia studied his face, finally seeing it. "It's her, isn't it?" Matt didn't answer and didn't even look her way, but she saw the stiffening of his shoulders and knew she'd hit a nerve. "I heard about you and a woman in Dodge. No one said a name but I heard she was a saloon woman. Is she the reason you won't allow yourself to take what I'm offering?"

Matt took a deep breath and turned away. He was not about to bring Kitty into this.

"I'm right!" She exclaimed. "You've got some tramp in town that you're sweet on and you're refusing me because of her? Why? What's she got that I don't? You're not married to her, so she's obviously not too concerned with morals or anything else. Why…"

Matt whirled around; anger clearly written across his features. "If I were you, I would not say another word." He warned in a low voice.

Cynthia opened her mouth to object but she was suddenly interrupted.

"Mr. Dillon!" Chester came racing into the camp, bringing his horse to a halt just short of the fire. "Mr. Dillon." He fairly gasped.

"Chester?" Matt was glad for the interruption and yet alarmed at Chester's sudden appearance. "What's wrong? What are you doing out here?"

"Doc sent me." Chester answered. "It's Miss. …"

Before he could finish, Matt reached up and clamped a hand on his leg. It was obvious Cynthia didn't know Kitty's name and he wasn't about to let Chester give that information to her. "We'll head back to town in the morning, Chester." He answered. "Too late tonight." He looked over at Cynthia. "I'll get someone else to escort you to your father when we get there."

"NO!" She stomped her foot, face red with furious indignation. "You were ordered to do it and _**you**_ will."

Matt shook his head. "No, I will not." He glanced back at Chester. "Might as well get down and stay the night with us, Chester. We'll head back at first light."

"Yes, Sir." Chester replied as he dismounted. He wasn't sure what was going on but he was sure, Mr. Dillon wasn't going to be taking Miss Cynthia anywhere else but Dodge.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Apart 7

Daniel stood outside of the shack, smoking a cigarette and staring at the building which housed possibly the only woman he'd ever really loved or at least he thought of as love. Taking a drag of his punt, his mind drifted back to the feel of her under him as he took what he'd wanted for so very long. The Daniel, that had done that, wasn't the same man Kitty had known several years ago. But that Daniel was younger and softer and willing to wait for what he wanted. This Daniel no longer waited for anything. After parting ways with Kitty that first time, he'd stumbled around the country, making his way any how he could. As time progressed, he found it easier to make his way illegally. A card slipped up a sleeve led to a quick pinching of someone's wallet which led to the hasty theft of a horse to escape the Sheriff which led to more and more until it became clear to him that his only way of surviving would be as an outlaw. And like all good outlaws, Daniel no longer waited or asked. He simply took, like he took Kitty and like he planned on doing again.

"Dan?"

Brock's gravelly voice grated on Daniel's nerves as he turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Things are ready. We leaving tonight?" Brock hadn't missed the direction Daniel had been looking. He'd been looking that way as well. The woman was pretty, prettiest he'd seen in his 43 years and he'd give just about anything to spend a night with her. She was beyond his league and he knew it, but it didn't mean he wouldn't try, given the chance. The son of a buffalo hunter grew up rough and fast and learned the hard way just what he could have and what he couldn't. Although he had no problem taking what he wanted, he knew there were some things that were harder to get, like this one.

Daniel took another glance at the cabin and then again to Brock. "You and the men are. I want everyone in place by the time that train pulls in tomorrow morning."

"What are you going to do?" Brock asked, although he figured he already knew.

"Got some business to take care of." Daniel said as he ground out his cigarette in the dirt. "You all get out of here and get to Dodge. I'll be in before dawn."

"Alright." Brock grinned when Daniel started for the cabin. "Give her some for me." He called after him. If Daniel heard, he didn't acknowledge it as he determinedly marched to the shack and the woman he wanted.

Kitty had managed to fall into a troubled sleep when she was awakened by the opening of the door. Looking up, she saw Daniel standing in the entrance, a grin on his face. "I'm going to leave early in the morning, Kitty." He stepped further into the room and closed the door firmly behind him. "Thought we could spend some time together before I go."

"No." Kitty said as she scrambled to her feet and moved warily away from him. "I think we've spent more than enough time together, Daniel. I don't need or want any more of your company."

Daniel laughed as he took his jacket off and pulled his shirt tails out of his pants while moving in on her. "Thought you understood." He said as he quickly grabbed her arm and jerked her to him. "It's not your desires, I care about." When he bent his head towards hers, Kitty smelled whiskey. He'd been drinking even more which wasn't good for her.

As before, Kitty fought his touch, his kisses, but also as before, her strength was no match to his. It took him little effort to drag her to the cot, push her down and climb on top of her, freeing himself as he moved. When he moved into her, she turned her head and closed her eyes, praying he would do what he would quickly and leave but he wasn't so inclined.

"I've always wanted you, Kitty." He moved his lips from her neck and shoulders to her cheek and then eventually to her lips.

Kitty turned her head away but he forcefully grabbed her chin, turning her face back to him. "I claim you Kitty Russell. From this day forward, you are mine. When I leave here, you will go with me."

"NO!" She yelled, trying hard to pull away from him. "You can take me, but I will never be yours."

Tears rolled down her face as he laid atop her and took what he wanted. For several long moments, when he finished, neither one moved as he caught his breath and she wished him gone. But a moment later, he again captured her lips with his as his hands roamed her body, massaging, pinching, rubbing.

"I will never get enough of you." He whispered. "Not ever."

When it was over, he kissed her again, long and deep, before finally pulling away and getting up. "We're good together, Kitty." He said as he pulled his pants up and buttoned them. "It could've been like this for the last 10 years if you'd just let it."

Kitty gave him a level look of disgust as she pulled herself up and her skirt down. "I would've rather died." She answered in a trembling voice. "You can rape me, beat me, or chain me to you, if you want. But I am not, and never will be yours, Daniel. Not now, not ever."

Daniel finished dressing and turned back to her. "Surely you don't still think that Marshal is going to save you?" He smirked.

"I think I am my own person." She answered in a ragged breath, showing no outward reaction to the mention of Matt. "And I think, no matter what you do or say, I will decide who I belong to."

Daniel studied her very serious face for a moment. "Well," he sighed. "I may not get your heart, but I will have your body and there ain't nothing you or that Marshal can do about that."

After Daniel left, promising to return, Kitty quickly got back to her feet and looked around, more desperate now than ever to get away. She'd heard horses riding out so she knew this might be her only chance. But no matter how hard she banged against the door and the two windows as well as pried at the floors and walls, she found no way out. For the duration at least, Kitty Russell was Daniel Grayson's captive.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Apart 8

_AN: BigMommaT, hubby says you're welcome. And MissLizzyJ, Despicable Daniel! That's great. I will remember that one._

Cynthia had protested long and hard Matt's decision to return to Dodge. She argued that his orders were to take her to her father and that to fail in doing that, he would be failing in his duty. She argued that she wanted to get to her father as soon as possible and it was her right as a citizen to demand his protection in getting there.

But her words fell on deaf ears. Matt was going back whether she liked it or not.

After a brief and private conversation with Chester, Matt found out why Chester was there and was now more anxious than ever to get back to Dodge. Kitty would not have just taken off without telling anyone, especially now. There was too much at stake. That meant she had been taken and those disappearing buggy tracks sealed it.

After yet again, being subjected to Cynthia's tirade on his duty to take her to her father, Matt at last had enough. "Chester." He looked sharply at his assistant. "Help me get the buggy hitched. We're going back to Dodge now. If we drive straight through the night, we should be back there by mid-morning."

"What? You mean now?" Chester asked unsure of his boss' wisdom.

"Yeah, now." Matt answered. "Hurry up. I want to leave here in an hour."

"Now, wait a minute!" Cynthia pushed herself to her feet, indignantly. "It's dark and it is late. If you're so determined to return, can't it wait until morning?"

"No." Matt answered as he bent to the task of packing up. He'd had enough of the young woman and enough of waiting.

"But…"

Matt whirled around but forced himself to remain where he was. She'd stomped on his last nerve and he wasn't going to take much more. "You can either pack and go back to Dodge with us, or you can stay out here and wait until I come back for you." He managed a calm air despite the anger surging through him. "But I am going back now."

Cynthia saw the set of his shoulders and the quiet yet viscious resolution in his voice. She had no desire to stay out there alone and she had her doubts of his returning for her. "I'll go." She answered sullenly.

Closer to Dodge, Daniel sat astride his horse, reining in his thoughts. After leaving the shack, he'd gone out and saddled his horse, getting ready to head out. The first time, he'd taken Kitty, he hadn't really planned on it. This time he had and yet it wasn't as sweet as he thought it'd be.

Though he'd wanted her for years, and he didn't exactly regret taking her, he wished it had of happened differently. He wished she'd wanted it, wanted him. But she didn't, probably never would. Still, he wanted her and what he wanted he took. Stubbing out the cigarette he'd lit but hadn't smoked, he kicked his horse into a slow walk forward. Time to get things over with.

Reaching the outskirts of Dodge, Daniel slowed down and came to a stop in the shadows of a small grove of trees. He heard a rider coming up behind him and grabbed his gun, turning quickly. But he relaxed when he saw Brock. "Everything ready?"

Brock nodded. "Men are in place. Just waiting for the train and you."

"Well, I'm here." He answered. "Let's go on in. I want to get this done."

Brock nodded as Daniel started off again and he followed along. "How long do you think it'll take his family to come up with the money?"

"I'm giving them twenty four hours." Daniel answered. "They don't come up with the money in that time, we kill him and go. We'll have to split up for a while but we can get together again later and try someone else."

"What about the red head?" Brock asked. "When we leave here we won't need her no more."

"She stays with me." Daniel answered. "She's no one's concern but mine."

Brock stopped. "You taking her?"

Daniel nodded. "Never planned it any other way."

"She'll slow you down, could get you caught." Brock pointed out. "You won't have time to nursemaid her."

"I won't have to." Daniel asserted. "She'll do what she's told. Now, come on. Let's get this done."

Two hours later, just as dawn began to color the sky in pinks and purples and a hazy shade of orange, a young man stepped off the train. He was an important man to his family. Only son of a rich rancher and heir to everything his father had ever worked for.

But the moment his feet hit the ground, he was a kidnap victim. As he moved away from the train platform, he felt a presence behind him and a sharp poke of something hard in his ribs.

"Don't make a sound and just keep walking." Daniel said pleasantly in his ear.

"Wh…" The young man swallowed hard. "Who are you?"

"That is not important at this time." Daniel poked the pistol just a little tighter into his side. "Just know that I and several other men, I have scattered about here, will shoot you if you don't do as you're told."

"You won't get by with this." The man's eyes frantically scanned the depot for any sign of someone who could help. But that early in the morning, help was nowhere in sight.

"Yes, I will." Daniel patiently replied. "Look around you, the place is deserted. I'd be gone before anyone saw what happened. Now, turn to the left and head to those horses. Remember, I will shoot you."

The frightened boy believed every word his captor said and reluctantly did as ordered. As soon as he was mounted, a man rode up close to him.

"Don't get no ideas." Brock grinned at him while Daniel mounted his own horse and the three rode out of town.

After they were out of the lights and noise and view of Dodge City, Daniel urged his horse to a gallop, heading back to their hideout. Brock, dragging their prisoner along, followed close behind. They rode hard for an hour before finally, Daniel slowed his mount and turned into the trail heading back to the small farm.

When they reached the camp, Daniel and Brock dismounted and dragged the abducted man off his horse, tossing him to the ground near a fire.

"Sit quiet." Daniel ordered.

"What do you want with me?" The man asked. "Why did you do this?"

"Your names Guy Payne ain't it?" Daniel asked in reply. "Son of Drake Payne?"

"Yes." He answered. "But I don't…"

"You don't have to." Daniel crouched down beside him with a grin. "Your Pa will pay a pretty penny to get you back and I plan on getting in touch with him today and claim that money."

"And if he won't pay?" He asked fearfully.

"You'd better hope he does because if not, I'll kill you." Daniel answered as he got back up and headed to a shack across the way.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Apart 9

Matt, Chester and a blessedly quiet Cynthia made it back to town the next mid-morning. Matt had pushed hard to get them back to town as soon as he could. No breaks or detours. Kitty needed him.

"Chester, escort Miss Cynthia back to the Dodge House then take the buggy back to Moss. Then get my horse and meet me at the jail." He ordered. He'd already warned Chester to keep his mouth shut about Kitty around Cynthia.

"Matt?" Cynthia found her voice again. "Aren't you even going to kiss me goodbye?" She arched a brow and threw her head back provocatively.

Matt pretended not to hear as he turned and marched down to the jail. With every step he took, he regretted the fight he'd had with Kitty and wished more than anything that he go back and do as she'd asked. But that boat had already sailed. Now he needed to concentrate on finding her.

When he reached the jail house, he found Doc inside pouring himself a hot cup of coffee.

"You didn't waste much time getting back." Doc said as he handed Matt the cup he'd just poured.

Gratefully, Matt accepted the cup and took a long sip before replying. "Chester didn't tell me much but it was enough. Has there been any word?" He sat the cup down on his desk, and leaned against it. He was exhausted but he wouldn't show it. Kitty's whereabouts was more important than sleep.

"Nothing." Doc answered dispiritedly. "As far as we can tell, she just disappeared in the middle of the night. Chester found some wagon tracks leading east of here but they petered out not far out of town and they couldn't find anything else." He looked up at Matt, his eyes rheumy with no sleep and worry. "Matt, if we don't find her…"

"I will." Matt said resolutely. "I'm a better tracker than Chester. When he gets here, I'll have him show me where the tracks ran out and see if I can find anything. No one just disappears without a trace."

Back in the camp, Guy Payne at first thought the same thing. He had family waiting on him, a father that would raise an alarm when he didn't show and wouldn't accept that he just 'disappeared'. But the more he ruminated on it, the more convinced he became that any alarm raised by his father, might get him killed.

The man, who'd first assailed him, had ridden out of the camp two hours earlier leaving him in the hands of men who looked like they would kill without provocation. The darkly bearded man, had gone into the shack a few minutes ago but there were still several men milling about to assure that he wouldn't go anywhere.

"Leave me alone!"

He turned his head back towards the small house. He hadn't seen her, but he'd heard the woman inside that shack yell that several times now. He wasn't the most worldly of men, but he had a pretty good idea of what was taking place inside and his heart went out to the woman. She didn't seem to want the attentions he was sure the bearded man was trying to force on her.

"Stop it!" Kitty yelled again as she kicked out at Brock, hitting him in the shin. Daniel had ridden off somewhere, leaving her there with Briles who was now determined to stake his claim in her flesh. So far, she'd managed to keep him back, but her strength was failing and she feared it'd only be a matter of time before he succeeded.

Brock seemed to know it as well as undeterred, he grasped her arm and pulled her close to him again. "Danny boy ain't here, Missy. It's just you and me and I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about manners."

"Not if you want to live." Daniel's angry voice sounded from behind him.

Brock instantly dropped her arm and whirled around to see Daniel's dark countenance glaring at him. "Danny." He grinned, backing further away from Kitty. "I, uh… I was just…"

"I know what you were just." Daniel snapped. "Get out of here before I kill you."

Brock cast a scowl at Kitty and then looked back at Daniel. "She's already causing trouble, Dan." He pointed a finger in her direction. "I say we do what we want with her and then get rid of her. She's worthless for nothing else."

Daniel didn't reply when suddenly he pulled his gun and shot his co-hort through the heart. Looking over at Kitty, he took a deep breath as he holstered his gun. "Nobody talks like that about you, Kitty." He said softly. "NO body."

Kitty looked down in horror at the dead man and then back at Daniel. Whatever had been left of the man she'd known before, was now gone. The man who'd calmly shot his partner and then ordered his body carried out and disposed of was no one that she knew at all. Despite what Daniel had already done to her, she'd held out hope that she could reach the man he used to be and get him to release her. She knew now, that hope was dead as was Daniel.

After Brock was carried from the shack, Daniel turned to the exit then stopped. "You're mine, Kitty." He spoke without turning around. "No body and no one will ever take you from me. It's best that you get used to that idea."

She said nothing as he left, closing the door behind him. For the first time since she'd been taken, Kitty Russell was really scared.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Apart 10

"See what I mean, Mr. Dillon?" Chester sat atop his horse, looking at Matt while he knelt down, inspecting the prairie floor. "Them tracks just up and disappeared."

Matt didn't answer right off as he thoroughly inspected the ground, noting several signs that he was sure Chester and the others missed. Carefully following the trail he found, he started walking forward in a crouch, eyes intently studying the ground.

"Ya find something, Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked as he urged his horse forward to follow.

"Maybe." Matt answered shortly. He didn't want to talk so great was his worry. He wanted to find something, anything that would lead him to Kitty. But he didn't want to follow a false trail that would take him away from her either.

Going forward, he continued to find an overturned rock here and a tamped in leaf there and the shadow a print down the way. But all too soon, those few faint signs faded and Matt stood, yanked his hat off his head and tossed it to the ground in a fit of anger, knowing he'd find nothing else.

"Mr. Dillon?" Chester broke in. "Ya find anything else?"

"No." He shook his head. "Whoever these people are, they're damn good at covering their tracks."

"We gonna quit lookin'?"

Reaching down, Matt reclaimed his hat, tugged it tightly onto his head and swung himself back into the saddle. "Not as long as I have breath, Chester."

Kitty sat tensely on the small cot, flinching every time she heard a noise. Daniel hadn't come back after seeing to Brock but she expected him to. He had raped her twice now and she had no reason to expect he'd stop.

Closing her eyes, she remembered the look in his eyes as he stood there, gun still smoking after killing his friend. Any part of the Daniel she'd known was gone. The man that replaced him was soulless.

"Kitty?" She looked up to see him coming in, a tray in his hand. "Brought ya some food and some coffee. You've been here for a day and a half and haven't eaten a bite. You must be starving." Smiling, he laid the tray on the small table by the window and motioned to her. "Come on, you've got to eat, Kitty."

"I'm not hungry, Daniel." She said quietly, shaking her head. "I don't want anything."

"Aw, come on, sweetheart." He stepped over to the bed and took her arm, pulling her to her feet and ignoring her attempts to pull away. "I admit it's not the best food but it's better than nothing and the coffee's good. Kitty you've got to eat."

"No, Daniel." She pulled her arm from his grasp. "I told you I'm not hungry and I don't want anything. Please, leave me alone."

Daniel let go of her and dropped his head. "Kitty…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I… I know what I've done was… well, it wasn't right. I… I should've waited until we were comfortable with each other again and you had time to get used to being with me but…"

"Get used to being with you?" Kitty was incredulous. "Daniel, get this through your thick skull. I will never be 'comfortable' with you, not like that. I told you a long time ago that I didn't love you. That hasn't changed. You can rape me every night but it won't make me love you or want you, ever."

Daniel looked up. "Alright, Kitty." He sighed as he turned to the door. "Have it your way for now. But understand something. Whether you are comfortable or not, you are mine, from now on. You will stay with me and you will be with me and if things work out the way I want them to, you and I will have a family together. Just settle your mind to that."

Kitty blanched as Daniel left the cabin, closing the door behind him. A family. "Oh, God." Pregnancy. Daniel had taken her twice now and there had been no precautions against pregnancy taken either before or after. Closing her eyes, she sank back down on the cot, praying she hadn't conceived while positive her prayers were no longer being heard.

After leaving the shack, Daniel stood outside the door for a while, lighting another cigarette and puffing on it while thinking hard about what he'd just said to her. A family. Until the words came out of his mouth, he'd not given any thought to that sort of thing. For most of his life, he expected to live alone and die alone. Seeking comfort in the arms of whatever woman he could buy or charm into bed, he never worried about fathering a child. It was that woman's responsibility to take care of it and the next morning he would pull on his clothes and leave. Even when he stayed with a woman for a while, like this last one, he wasn't concerned. He knew she'd make sure she didn't conceive. She had more to lose than he did if she were to get pregnant by him.

But Kitty. He'd given her no chance or opportunity to prevent such a thing from happening. Right then, she could be carrying his child. As he finished his cigarette, he thought about that, and realized the thought pleased him. He'd been with a lot of women over the years. Some of them stirred him, some amused him, some, like the last one, irritated and intrigued him. But none of them, especially the last one, consumed him like Kitty Russell did.

"Daniel?"

Daniel looked up to see the last one dismounting from her horse and coming towards him. "Did you get Payne and deliver the note?"

"I did. He's tied up in the barn." He answered. "You?"

Cynthia nodded. "I wanted to keep him out of town longer than I did but he's as stubborn as a mule. But the wagon trick worked. He's looking in the wrong direction as we speak."

Daniel let out a laugh and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply for a moment before releasing her. "Good girl. Now go on back to town and finish out your part. By this time tomorrow, we'll be leaving here with a lot of money."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Apart 11

Out on the prairie, Chester followed his boss glumly through one swath of land through another. He was beginning to be concerned about the lawman's silence and dogged determination to not rest or stop until he found what he was looking for.

"Uh, Mr. Dillon? Ya think we oughta give these horses a rest. We keep goin' like this and they're gonna just drop."

Closing his eyes in frustration, Matt nodded and pulled his horse to a stop then dismounted. "Guess you're right, Chester. Let's loosen their cinches and walk em for a while."

"How much further ya think we oughta go, Mr. Dillon?" Chester asked with a sideways glance at his boss as he got down and began working on the cinches. "I mean, it's gettin' late and we ain't found nothing to go on so far."

Matt snapped. "I know we've not found anything and I know it's a long shot that we should but I'm not going back." Looking over at Chester, he could tell it wasn't what he wanted to hear and he regretted his tone.

"Look," he sighed. "Why don't you go on back to town and see if you can find someone else to escort Cynthia St. John to her father. She'll likely be chomping at the bit if she has to stay there much longer. I'll stay out and keep looking. There's a couple of places I want to check out. If I don't find anything by tomorrow morning, I'll come back."

"Ya sure?" Chester didn't want to leave him out there alone should he need help, but he wasn't much inclined to keep endlessly riding around and finding nothing.

"I'm sure." Matt answered. "Now, go on. Head on back. I'll be fine."

After Chester left, Matt re-cinched his saddle, mounted again and set back out on the trail. He was no stranger to hunting people down and more often than not found whoever it was he was looking for. He expected this time to be no different, even if it was more personal. As he rode, his mind went back three years to the time the Gunter brothers had taken Kitty as a hostage. They'd left a fairly clear trail and weren't concerned that he would follow. They had Kitty and even without knowing him, they'd noticed his connection to the pretty red head. He'd killed both men in order to free her.

"I should've let her go after that." He told himself, knowing even as he said it, he couldn't have.

Turning his horse slightly north, Matt headed to a small farm he knew of in the area. It had been abandoned for a couple of years now and could easily be used by someone as a hideout. If he found nothing there, he'd head to another farm just to the east of that one. And if that was a bust he head to the next one and so on until he found her. Somehow, he would find her.

Once back in Dodge, Cynthia made a beeline for her room, changed out of riding clothes and dressed appropriately for a young woman in distress at not being able to reach her father.

Of course the truth was; she didn't want to reach her father. She'd had enough of the staid existence that had been her life up to now. One boring social function after another and always under someone's watchful eye to make sure she didn't get into any trouble. Or as she saw it, to make sure she didn't have any fun. Perhaps that was why she'd been so taken with Daniel when she'd first met him back home in Topeka. Though older, and definitely not in as good a physical shape as the young men who constantly flocked to her side, he was still so much better in her eyes.

He had a certain maturity about him, lacking in the youths she knew. And he had a charismatic charm that drew her in, smothering any doubts that may have been in existence before he pulled her to him and laid claim to her soul and body with his kisses and caresses. Rapidly, she found herself addicted to him and was willing to do anything to appease him and be with him.

Anything. Even Kidnapping.

She had arranged for him to escort her to a grand ball to be held at the Governor's mansion the night he came up with the scheme. They'd been sharing weak cups of punch and laughing privately at the other guests when they overheard a conversation between a young man and his companion about a trip to Dodge.

It seemed the young man, Guy Payne by name and one Cynthia had met but couldn't really say she knew, was going home to Dodge to visit his wealthy father during his school break. When one of his two companions asked about the dangers inherent in such a wild place as that, especially for one as wealthy as he, he'd laughed and insisted he'd be perfectly fine as long as Matt Dillon was around.

"Dillon?" His friend had mulled the name around before nodding. "Oh, yes, I've heard of him. Supposed to be the best lawman in Kansas. I guess you're right. If he's there, than you've no worries."

"Well, unless he's visiting with the red head at the Long Branch." The other, sallow youth laughed. "My father says she's Dillon's weakness."

"Red head?" Guy questioned. "You mean Kitty Russell? Well, she and the Marshal are friends, that's true, probably more if the rumors are true. But she has nothing to do with him keeping me and everyone else there safe. No, I'm not worried one bit."

Thinking back on it, Cynthia remembered a peculiar look that had come into Daniel's eyes and it was only a day later that he approached her with his ideas of kidnapping Guy Payne and holding him for a sizeable ransom.

Cynthia at first was appalled by the idea, as befitting her rearing. But the more she thought about it, the more fascinating the idea became. She was the one that suggested she lure Dillon from town and it was she that persuaded her god father to arrange it.

She'd been less than thrilled when she learned that Daniel planned on taking the red head, though. She'd insisted it was not necessary as she would have Dillon out of the way. But Daniel convinced her it would be best to have her as leverage in case Dillon didn't stay out of town and as it turned out, he was right.

Carefully examining herself in the mirror, Cynthia smiled just thinking about it all. Dillon was out of the way, looking for a woman he'd never find. Once Guy's father paid his ransom and Guy was returned, she and Daniel would pay off the men he'd hired and then they would disappear to Mexico or somewhere to enjoy themselves.

Of course they'd have to take care of the woman, but Cynthia wasn't too concerned with that. Daniel had mentioned something once about men down in Mexico willing to pay a lot of money for a pretty woman. Though she'd not seen her, Cynthia had heard the red head was pretty, so perhaps that was what they'd do. She and Daniel would sell Kitty Russell to the highest bidder and then go on their way.

Smiling at that, she grabbed her reticule and left her room. She suddenly felt like celebrating with a fine meal at the café followed by anything else this town had to offer.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Apart 12

After Cynthia left the camp, Daniel sent a couple of his men out to check on the whereabouts of Dillon. Though the false trail, he'd had his men start and then scrub away, led in the opposite direction; he didn't trust that Dillon would be fooled for too long. Everything he'd ever heard about the great Matt Dillon showed that he was tenacious, smart and tough. He wouldn't quit until he'd gotten what he was after. And what he was after, Daniel had no intentions of allowing him to get back.

He thought back to the night, at that ridiculous party Cynthia had dragged him to, when he'd first heard her name after so many years. He'd felt a shiver of excitement at knowing she was there, in the same state as he and not married. Of course, married or not, he'd still want her but knowing she hadn't given her soul to some nameless farmer or store clerk made him all the happier.

When he heard that she was connected to the famous US Marshal Dillon, the tamer of that part of the frontier, he was more interested than ever. To hold the heart of Dillon, it was assumed, a woman would have to be something extra special. In Daniel's eyes she was and always would be too special for a cowtown badge.

After a feverish night of drinking and planning, Daniel knew what he had to do and how he had to go about it. Though Cynthia had been a pleasant diversion and more often than not provided him funds and opportunities, she was nothing compared to what he planned on getting. He simply needed to call in his men and arrange things. It wouldn't be his first kidnapping but it was his most important.

When Cynthia had come up with the idea of actually taking Dillon from town herself, he'd been skeptical and even disagreeable with the plan. He wanted nothing that would risk his operation. Besides, other than using her to gain the information he would need, he'd planned on leaving her in Topeka and never seeing her again when the plan was set into motion. But she'd convinced him that her way was the better way and it hadn't taken long to alter his plan to include her ideas.

Of course, he had plans she knew nothing about and wouldn't until it was too late for her to do anything about them. She didn't know for instance that the men surrounding him were his men, loyal and true and not just some easily hired gunslingers. Nor did she know of his extensive criminal past or the real reason he limped so. An accidental shooting during the war was less romantic than the tale he'd told her of breaking his leg while rescuing a child.

He smiled when he thought of how Cynthia would look when his men tied her hands, tossed her into a wagon and took her down to Mexico to sell to his friend Miguel. As good as she was in bed, she'd learn some things in Mexico that would make her even better.

She still wouldn't be as good as Kitty though, at least not in his estimation. He'd only been with her twice now and both times he'd had to force her but he still considered her the better of the two. "She just needs to get used to the way things are." He told himself. "Once she realizes how much I love her and that she can't get away from me, she'll accept this life and we'll be happy."

Miles away, Matt stood next to his horse, allowing him to quench his thirst in a cool stream of water while he surveyed the area around him. He was on the wrong track and he knew it. It didn't matter if the wagon tracks led out this way, it was the wrong way.

He was sure of one other thing as well. He was being followed. He'd felt them behind him for some time. Two men, by his reckoning and though they'd kept their distance and hadn't shown themselves once, he had no doubts they were there.

After filling his canteen and pulling Buck away from the water, lest he founder, Matt grabbed his saddle horn and mounted up. He had miles to go before it got too dark and too late to look and he needed to find a place to stop and let his pursuers catch up to him. Maybe then, he'd find out what was actually going on.

Seemingly unconcerned with anything around him, Matt rode steadily east. His followers behind him, keeping just out of sight. Seeing a likely spot to set up and wait for them, Matt pushed Buck into a gallop and quickly ascended a small ridge. Fast as he could, he topped the ridge and went over. Knowing he'd be out of sight only briefly, he jumped from his horse, holding tightly to the reins and hustled in behind a large outcropping of rock just to the left of the trail, dragging Buck in behind him.

Pulling his rifle, he moved up just enough to see the trail before him and settled himself to wait. Finally, he heard the sound of hooves, but something was wrong. He only heard one horse. He'd been positive that more than one had been behind him. But as the rider was just about on him, Matt had no time to worry about it. 'Hold it!" He cried as he jumped out when the horse and rider reached him.

Instantly the rangy, blonde headed follower reined in and came to a halt. "What's this all about, Mister?" He asked.

"Put your hands where I can see them." Matt ordered as he took a careful look around him. "Where's your partner?"

"Partner?" The man asked with a show of confusion. "I ain't got no partner, Mister. I was riding along on my way to Dodge to do some drinking. What do you want?"

"I want to know where your partner is and why you're following me." Matt growled making sure to keep his rifle on the man before him as he stepped out from behind the rock and looked around again. "Tell me the truth."

"Alright." The man grinned. "Guess it won't matter."

Just then a rifle shot was heard and Matt slumped forward, unconscious, a hole in his back.

"Dang, Mack." The blonde snapped as his black headed partner came up, his rifle still smoking from the shot. "Daniel didn't want this feller dead. He just wanted to make sure he didn't come near the ranch."

"He won't, Donnie." Mack grinned. "He won't be coming near there or nowhere else for a while."

"Daniel ain't gonna like this." Donnie warned.

Mack shook his head. "What Daniel don't know, won't hurt us. Now come on, let's get on back. We'll tell Daniel that Dillon's too far west and we're sure he ain't coming our way. It won't be a lie and we can get our business done without worrying about the law."

As the two men rode off, they didn't look back to see Matt groan and roll over. He was hurt and hurt bad, but he wasn't about to die out there. He had a reason to stay alive.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Apart 13

_**AN: Thank you readers for the many reviews and comments and thoughts. Some of them hit pretty close to the mark some have not but they have given me ideas. If I ever finish this story, I just may use some of them for something in the future.**_

Daniel rode hard and straight back to the small farm, where Kitty and his men waited. The Payne family had done exactly what they were supposed to do and he now had a saddlebag full of money draped across his horse and a smile on his face.

As he rode to the farm, two of his men were already taking the younger Payne back to his relatives as promised. Of course, he didn't promise them Guy would be hale and hearty when they got him. He didn't plan on killing the boy but he wasn't about to leave him able to identify him and his men right away either. A bullet in just the right spot should serve to slow the boy's tongue some, maybe even permanently if the old Doc in town wasn't fast enough to get to him. Either way would work.

Whether the boy lived or died, was of no concern. Not to Daniel at least. He cared no more for Payne's fate than he did for Cynthia's. Perhaps even less. Cynthia had at least been entertaining and useful for a while.

Rounding a bend in the road, Daniel gave a subtle nod to Roger standing on top of a nearby rock, rifle up and ready should anyone approach who was not wanted there. Daniel didn't expect anyone. Mack and Donnie had reported that Dillon was clear on the other side of Dodge and totally unaware of where they were and no one would dare come out that far. Well, no one but Cynthia. She should already be at the camp, waiting for him.

"Just a little more to do." He smiled to himself. "And then the money and the woman I want will be all mine."

When he reached the farm, Daniel reined in near the barn, dismounted and handed the reins to the man standing there, grabbing his saddle bags as he went. "Wipe him down, Mike. Feed and water him but don't unsaddle him. And get me another horse saddled and ready too. I want us out of here in an hour. Have the boys headed back with that boy?"

"Sure have. Started out about half an hour ago. They'll leave him like you want him." The toe headed bandit replied. "Oh, and uh, you might want to take a look in the barn. Her highness got here about an hour ago. I got her trussed up and ready to ship but she ain't none too happy about it."

Daniel chuckled. "Didn't expect her to be." Grinning, Daniel walked into the barn to see Cynthia seated on a bale of hay, her hands tied behind her and her feet bound, and a length of rope securing her to a post.

"Daniel!" She snapped as soon as she saw him. "What's this all about? Untie me."

Daniel didn't reply as he moved closer and bent down, pulling her head forward into a kiss. "Sorry, honey." He smiled when he finally pulled back. "Can't do. I promised you to a man in Mexico and he wouldn't be too happy if you didn't get there."

"WHAT!?" Her anger and fear was palpable. "You can't! You…"

"Of course, I can." He laughed. "Or at least my men can. You see they're going to be taking you down there along with a few others we've collected and have stashed down in Texas. When they get you there, they sell you to my friend, collect the money and vamoose. You will of course, stay there. Life won't be easy, but I have a feeling you're just mean enough to survive it."

"You wouldn't do that." She denied. "You not only wouldn't give up any money you'd make off of this but you wouldn't let go of the help I could give you. I'm useful to you, Daniel. And my family is rich. I could help you."

Daniel laughed even harder. "You _were_ useful, honey. But I don't need your help anymore. As for my men and the money? The money's theirs. They'll get it all just for putting up with you."

"But… what… what about us… what…" She was beginning to whine and soon she'd break out into full-fledged tears and Daniel had no intentions of staying around for that.

"There is no 'us', Cynthia." He shook his head as he headed for the door. "There's you and there's me and we're both headed in different directions. Good luck, sweetheart, you're going to need it."

Quickly as he could, Daniel left the barn, ignoring the screams and pleading from the woman. Fixing his sights on the shack, he headed in that direction to claim the woman in there.

Kitty stood at the window watching him approach with a heavy heart. He'd told her his plans for not only young Guy Payne and Cynthia St. John, but her as well and from what she could see from the window, his plans were working out.

"Kitty." Daniel called her with a smile as he unlocked the door of the shack and stepped in. "Hope you're ready to travel. We'll be leaving here in about an hour."

"You can't get by with this, Daniel." Kitty took a step back as he took a step closer. "I don't care how many times you've done this before; you won't get away with it this time."

"Ah, Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." He exhaled smugly as he continued to advance. "I told you. This is not my first time. I know what I'm doing and I will get away with this and you too."

"No, Daniel. I will not go willingly with you. I will fight you." She warned, taking another step back and finding herself flush with the wall.

"I know." Daniel moved in and pinned her where she stood, pressing his face against hers. "I like it when you fight, Kitty. It makes it better."

"You're a mad man." She shivered at his touch.

"Mad enough." He grinned as he moved away and over to the bags he'd laid on the cot. "But I'm also smart enough to know what I'm doing. Now, I don't have any fancy lady's riding clothes, but I've got an extra pair of pants and a shirt and you need to put them on. It'll be easier for you to ride in than that dress." He pulled the clothes from one of his saddle bags and laid them on the cot. "And hurry up. We need to leave here pretty quickly."

"No." Kitty shook her head. "Not on your life."

In two strides, he was back in front of her and his hand connected solidly with her cheek. "It's more likely not on your life or maybe not on your marshal's life." His merciless grin returned when he saw the horror in her eyes. "It wouldn't be too hard to order him dead, you know. One of my men could take care of it before we left. All they would need is a word from me."

Kitty swallowed hard, not doubting in the slightest that he was serious. Moving past him, she picked up the clothes.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Apart 14

**The next morning.**

Matt groaned and pried open his eyes, seeing little until they focused and his tumbled thoughts coalesced into coherent thought. He'd been shot. That he knew and felt. How badly, he wasn't sure but it didn't feel particularly minor. Forcing himself into a sitting position, he had to stop and allow the world to stop spinning, before he could even think of getting to his feet.

When that onerous task had been accomplished, Matt leaned heavily against the rock, he'd earlier hid behind. Buck was nowhere in sight and he doubted he'd be able to walk all the way back to Dodge, but as he was alone out there, and most likely to die if he stayed put, Matt began to put one foot in front of the other and moved forward.

But all too soon his steps faltered, his balance left him and not far from where he'd started, Matt fell back to the prairie floor, unconscious.

**One day later**.

"Doc? Ya think he's gonna be alright?" Chester hovered just at Doc's elbow, as he examined Matt, irritating the physician. But Doc held his tongue. If Chester hadn't of decided to ride out that morning and see if he could help Matt, the lawman would most likely have died out there and no one might've ever known.

"I don't know, Chester. I'm doing the best I can but I… I just don't know." His voice was softer than usual and sadder and Chester understood the weight the older man carried. Not only as a physician concerned for the life of his patient, but as a man, concerned for the life and happiness of his closest friend.

Chester stood back and put his hands in his back pockets roaming over to the windows and looking out. He wished like anything he knew what to do but he didn't. Miss Kitty was missing. Mr. Dillon was shot. The Payne boy, victim of a kidnapping, was lying near death in Doc's back room, from his own gunshot wound. Chester didn't know if they were all connected but if not they all sure picked a poor time to happen. Not that there was a good time for being shot or kidnapped or both.

Doc checked Matt's vital signs again before removing his stethoscope from around his neck and tossing them into his open bag. Letting out a breath, he removed his glasses and placed them in his vest pocket.

"Chester?" He waited until the young man turned back to him. "I need to go back and check on young Guy. Stay in here for a couple of minutes, will you? Holler if Matt stirs."

"Alright, Doc." Chester agreed.

As Doc grabbed his bag and headed into the other room, Chester sat down beside Matt with a forlorn look of worry. "Sure do hope you make it, Mr. Dillon." He sighed. "I sure do."

**That night.**

Kitty sat rigidly beside the small fire Daniel had built, a hot cup of coffee in her hand, a blanket around her shoulders. Daniel had heated some beans and offered her a plate but she wasn't hungry.

They had been riding hard since they'd left the farm the morning before. When they'd camped the night before, Daniel had tied her up but he didn't assault her again. She was hoping for the same thing tonight. She could handle being tied up as long as he left her alone. But she had no way to gauge what he would do.

"You warm enough, Kitty?" Daniel looked across the fire at her. "You need another blanket?"

"No." She answered sharply, keeping her eyes trained on the fire. "I'm fine."

Daniel sat his plate on the ground beside him and looked across to Kitty. He knew she didn't want this, didn't want him. But he'd reached the point to where he no longer cared about anyone's needs and wants other than his own. Life since the war had been cruel and hard. He'd tried, at least at first, to play things straight, legal and civilized as he'd been raised. But that way had been too hard and too uncomfortable for a man who'd grown up knowing nothing but comforts. It didn't take long for him to figure out an easier way to make a living.

He remembered the first time he'd kidnapped someone and held them for ransom. It had been exhilarating. Of course, the girl he'd 'kidnapped' had come along willingly, thinking it a game and he a handsome lover who was taking her away from the drudgery of her rich girl existence. But the excitement of getting a huge sum of money for very little effort appealed to him in a way nothing else did. It was much better than the petty larceny and horse theft or the risky business of card cheating.

There were difficulties that first time of course. The girl had come along easily but her willingness to cooperate ceased when he told her she'd have to go home. She'd set up such a fuss he was on the brink of silencing her permanently when he'd met Miguel. Not only had he gotten rid of the nuisance girl but he'd been paid for her as well by Miguel. Not as much as her family paid, but still it was better than killing her.

That was the beginning of his business and as the years progressed, Daniel hired men to help him and developed it into a very lucrative deal. It was illegal of course, but that didn't matter. He didn't care. As a matter of fact, over the years he found that there were really only two things that he really cared about. Money and Kitty Russell.

From the moment he'd met her, he'd wanted her. For her, he would've been willing to try and do things legally. For her he would've been willing to settle for a small shack with little else but her love. But she'd refused him that and at the time he'd accepted it. Looking at her now, he knew she was still refusing him the love he wanted, but she could no longer refuse him her body. Not now. He might have to continue to force her but he didn't care. He had her and he would accept nothing less.

"Want some more coffee?" He reached towards the pot but she shook her head, looking up at him at last, her anger and hate clearly seen.

"What I want is to go home, Daniel. You know that."

"Yeah," he nodded as he got to his feet and moved towards her. "I know. But I also know that you're already home, Kitty. Here with me, wherever I am, is home for you from now on. So you'd just better get used to it."

Kitty shook her head again. "No, Daniel. I told you. My home is not with you and never will be. Nothing you can say or do will change that."

Daniel let out a breath as he bent down next to her and grasped her arm. "We'll see."

A little later, Daniel sat back carefully with three deep scratches on his face, a painful groin and a grin. "I guess I shoulda tied you up first, Kitty." He wiped the blood from his face with his sleeve not at all upset with the blood.

"I told you, Daniel." Kitty gasped trying to catch her breath and srabble backwards from him as he once again came near. "I will never willingly give you what you want."

"Next time, I'll remember that." He answered. "Yes, Ma'am, I will remember that."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Apart 15

Chester fairly hopped down the street, tray in hand, hurrying to Doc's office with Mr. Dillon's supper of broth and weak tea. He knew it wasn't anything his boss wanted, but it was the only thing Doc would allow. With Mr. Dillon being so close to death for three days like he was and then too weak to do more than sit up and talk for two more, Doc wasn't about to let him move too fast now and halt his recovery.

Mr. Dillon, needless to say, wasn't overly happy about having to stay in bed. He'd now been down for seven days and he was anxious to be up and out doing anything he could think of to find Miss Kitty and Cynthia St. John. But tough as he was and determined, his body wasn't cooperating. Through sheer force of will, he'd managed to get his feet under him and walk the distance of his room, but that had taken a heavy toll.

That didn't mean that he was just lying back and doing nothing, however. Just one day after coming to, he'd had Chester send wires to all the surrounding territories and counties, asking for every law official to keep a look out for a dark haired man, and a blonde as well as a red haired woman that might be in his company.

Guy Payne, against all odds, had survived his wound. And, before he went home, he had managed to describe, to Chester, the man that kidnapped him as well as the other men with him. Though he'd been kept, for the most part, in the barn, he'd heard enough talk to know that the men were going to split up and that Dan, as he'd heard him called, was leaving with the woman. Guy didn't know what woman, for he'd never seen her. But he did say that the voice sounded a little familiar. Of course, he couldn't be sure of even that.

That information, combined with the knowledge that Cynthia St. John had disappeared after taking a ride the morning Guy was shot, was enough to have Matt include descriptions of both Kitty and Cynthia in the wires he had Chester send out. Just because Guy thought this Dan was taking only one woman, there was a great possibility that he had both and wounded or not, Matt was determined to find them.

Matt didn't expect a quick reply to any of the telegrams, if any at all. He knew it was a long shot but he had to feel like he was doing something in those long days of his recovery. But a reply did come and that was why Chester was rushing as he was in his haste to deliver not only Mr. Dillon's dinner, but the wire as well.

"Mr. Dillon!" Chester practically yelled as he entered Doc's office, nearly colliding with Doc.

"Here, here!" Doc scolded. "What in tarnation? Good Heavens, Chester. You're yelling loud enough to wake the dead. Is that Matt's dinner?"

"Yeah, it's his dinner." Chester answered sullenly at being chastised. "And it's an answer to a couple of them wires I sent out too. Now, move out of the way, Doc. I got to get this to him."

Doc chose not to protest Chester's manner and noise further because he too wanted to know what the wire contained and if it held the news they so sorely wanted. Quickly, he opened the bedroom door and held it for Chester to enter.

"Mr. Dillon." Chester announced before he'd completely cleared the door. "I got a couple of answers to them wires. Oh, I and brought your dinner. It's just broth and tea but Doc said you wasn't…"

"Give it to me, Chester." Matt held out his hand, anxious for any news the wire might contain.

"Well, sure." Chester smiled. "Just let me help you sit up a bit so's it's not so hard to eat and…"

"Not the broth, Chester." Matt grumbled; unable to help being a little grouchy. "Give me the wires."

"Oh, oh sure." Chester hastily sat the tray down and then reached into his shirt pocket, pulling out two crumpled pieces of yellow paper. "Here. That first ones from a Sherriff Fletcher up in North Platte in Nebraska. And that there second one is from a Texas Ranger Andy Kyle down in Mobeetie Texas. It says…"

"Let him read it for his self, Chester." Doc gruffly admonished him.

With a frown, Matt reached out and took the papers, opening up the first one to read.

"_Matt Dillon, US Marshal, Dodge City, Kansas_

_Received wire requesting information on a possible fugitive and hostage. Dark haired man came through two days ago. Had a red headed woman with him only. No blonde. Last seen headed further north. Reply if more needed._

_Sherriff Colby Fletcher, North Platte, Nebraska._

Matt handed that wire to Doc and opened the next one.

"_US Marshal, Matt Dillon, Dodge City, KS_

_Apprehended group of men with a blonde woman identifying herself as Cynthia St. John. She claims to have been kidnapped from Dodge. Two men escaped but have three others in custody. Holding them and the woman until further instructions._

_Andy Kyle, Captain, Texas Rangers, Mobeetie Tx_

Matt handed that wire to Doc as well and laid his head back, thinking about the replies. He now had positive confirmation of Cynthia's whereabouts and a clear duty to see to it that she was returned safely to Dodge. He had only a possible sighting of Kitty with no proof it was her that the Sherriff had seen.

One woman was his responsibility by virtue of his job. The other by virtue of his heart. He knew what his badge would dictate as to who he would go after. But right then, his badge held less sway over him then his heart.

"Chester." He looked up at his assistant. "Send a reply to this Ranger Kyle in Texas. Tell him the men are his responsibility. He's to act in accordance with the law on what happens to them. But have him make arrangements for the girl to be brought back here. Kidnapped or not, she's going to have some questions to answer."

"Well…" Chester paused.

"Well, what?" Matt asked as he began to push the covers from his weakened body. "Then go do it." He snapped when Chester didn't answer.

"Matt!" Doc gasped. "What do you think you're doing? You can't…"

"I can too, Doc." Matt said with strength to his voice for the first time since he'd awakened. "I have to."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Apart 16

It was two more days before Matt was finally able to walk further than the door of the room he'd begun to think of as a prison. He was still weak and his wounded flesh still tender but grudgingly, Doc had deemed him fit enough to travel but only by stage at least as far as Hays. He knew he'd have no more say in what Matt did once he left Dodge. Still, it didn't stop him from thoroughly warning Matt about what he should and should not do.

Matt neither agreed nor disagreed with Doc's adamant advice. He knew as well as the physician that once out of Dodge, he would do what it took to find Kitty and her kidnapper regardless of any personal cost to his health. Another wire from Sherriff in North Platte confirmed the identity of the man that had passed through though not that of the women. The man's name was Daniel Grayson. Matt remembered seeing that name on a wanted poster somewhere.

The day the stage left, Matt, Doc and Chester walked together down to the depot.

"Matt, I can't stress to you enough that you have to be careful. That wound isn't completely healed yet. You could…"

"I know, Doc." Matt silenced him. "Don't worry about me."

"I'm worried about both of you." Doc placed a hand on his arm and pressed something into his hand. "If you get yourself killed, she won't care what happens to her."

Matt silently nodded as Chester handed his bag to the driver and he climbed onto the stage. It wasn't until he was seated that Matt looked down to see that Doc had pressed five hundred dollars into his hand. Looking back out at Doc, he nodded, understanding Doc's meaning. He wanted Matt to find Kitty as well and was willing to give all he had to make sure Matt did that.

"Bye, Mr. Dillon." Chester raised a hand in farewell. "You be careful."

Matt tipped his hat to his friends as he settled back in the seat for the first leg of his journey.

When Matt arrived in Hays, he wasted little time in claiming his bag and heading to the stable. He'd wired ahead, before leaving Dodge, and requested that a horse be waiting for him. He wasn't planning on lingering anywhere for long.

"Marshal Dillon." Jug, the stableman in Hays smiled when Matt appeared at the door. "Got your wire and got you a horse saddled and all ready to go."

"Thanks, Jug." He nodded as he slung the handle of his bag over the saddle horn and accepted the reins. "I appreciate it." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out some money and pressed it into the man's hand before turning and heading down the street. He wanted to stop in the telegraph office and wire Fletcher in North Platte that he was coming and then he needed to stop in the Hays Sherriff's office and check in before taking off.

What he was doing wasn't exactly approved by his superiors but then again, he hadn't exactly asked them. Of course, he wasn't going against the rules either. As far as anyone was concerned he was going after a kidnapper. His personal reasons for doing so didn't have to be reported.

**Miles to the north**

Kitty rode stiffly beside Daniel as he led them ever further north. He'd kept them steadily moving and never let her out of his sight or around people. The sole exception was their trip into North Platte in Nebraska. Daniel's horse had faltered and he had to get another one as well as the supplies they were running shy of. He decided to go in about dusk. His first thoughts were to tie Kitty up just outside of town but he didn't like the idea of her being out of his sight for any reason. So he offered her a deal.

"You make any noise Kitty or draw any attention to us, I swear someone will die. It won't be you but it will be someone and you will be responsible for it. You hear me?" Daniel had threatened before they'd ridden into town. "I mean what I say."

"I understand." She replied. And she had understood. In the three weeks she'd been with him, she'd come to understand just how dangerous Daniel was and if he said he'd kill someone, he meant it. She had reached the point that she wasn't too concerned for her own safety, but she didn't want to see anyone else hurt, and she had no doubts that he would hurt someone else if she caused him any problems. She was positive he'd killed the Payne boy back in town and probably many others before him. And though he hadn't killed Cynthia St. John, the fate he'd sentenced the girl to was just as bad. Almost as bad as the fate he'd handed her.

She kept quiet while in town, speaking only when Daniel directly addressed her and making no obvious effort to attract attention of any kind. The late hour of their arrival helped in that regard. There weren't too many people on the streets. She'd done so well that Daniel smiled majestically at her as they finally rode out of town and she knew that he was pleased. His pleasure was the least of her concerns except that he usually went easier on her when he wasn't angry. But she didn't stay completely invisible to the populace of North Platte. As they rode out of town, she saw the speculative look on the Sherriff's face as they rode past. With a slight nod and intense yet frightened stare she managed to make sure he would remember them. She wasn't sure if that would be enough to affect her rescue but it was all she was willing to risk.

Now a week past North Platte, they were moving ever deeper into high country and farther away from civilization. Kitty supposed she should be worried and maybe even scared. But she was beyond that now. She understood what kind of man Daniel had become and what he was capable of and the knowledge was somehow calming. She knew the unknown about him and the unknown was always scarier than reality.

"Just a few more miles, Kitty." Daniel grinned over at her. "And we'll camp for the night. We should reach my place sometime tomorrow. Well, I guess it'll be our place from now on."

Kitty offered no reply as she continued to ride along. There was none to offer, none that would matter anyway.

"I can't wait for you to see it." Daniel continued. "Of course, I can't wait for me to see it too. It's been a long time since I was up here last. We might have to put in a little work to make it liveable again, but we'll be fine. Of course, once the babies come, we might have to add on but we've got time."

Kitty's stomach turned at his words. He'd mentioned several times now that he wanted her to get pregnant and have his children. And with the way he was going, she thought it possible that he might get his way. When she was with Matt, she'd been so careful when they were together and had done all she could to prevent having a child that neither she nor Matt were ready for. But Daniel had made sure she had no opportunity for that and she realized that unless she got really lucky, she could already be carrying his child, or soon would be.

"Just a few more miles." He called over his shoulder again.

"Yeah," Kitty shuddered. "That's all it will be."

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Apart 17

Matt rode into North Platte, tired, hungry and hurting. The bay, he'd gotten in Hays, was nowhere near as easy sitting as Buck and his gait was slightly off, causing Matt to have sit forward at an odd angle. As soon as he got a meal and a couple of hours of rest, Matt planned on hopefully finding something better to trade for before he headed out again. He'd been traveling for five solid weeks now and he had no idea how much longer he would need to go but he knew he wasn't going on that horse, if he could help it.

But all of that would wait until he talked with the Sherriff. He found the office easily enough, but the Sherriff proved to be more elusive. "I seen him down to the café." The short little man, holding down a chair on the boardwalk outside, told him.

"No, no, he left here about half an hour ago." The man at the café advised. "He's done et. But you look like you ain't."

"I haven't." Matt agreed. "But it'll wait. You have an idea where he went when he left here?"

"Well, I don't know. But you might try the barbershop. It's on the corner on the next street over." The fat faced café owner advised.

"Thanks." Matt nodded as he set to find the barbershop.

"No, he's not been here today." The barber, a thin, mustachioed man shook his head. "Of course he got a haircut just tuther day. How about you? You sure look like you could use one."

"Thanks," Matt answered. "But not today. Do you have any idea where the Sherriff might be found?"

"No, no, can't say as I do." The shook his gray head. "Did ya try the jail?"

"Yeah." Matt answered trying to rein in his irritation.

"How about the café?"

"I tried there as well." Matt sighed and headed for the door. "Look, thanks, alright. I'll go walk around town and see if I can find him."

"Suit yourself, Mister." The barber shrugged.

Walking out of the shop, Matt took a look around the street he was on before making his way back to the main street. Somewhere in this town was a man who could give him the information he needed to find Kitty. He just had to find him. Kitty had been gone now for six weeks and those six weeks had been pure hell for the stoic marshal. Somehow he had to find her, no matter the cost.

But though he walked practically every street, by late afternoon, he could not find the Sherriff or anyone who had. Deciding to take a break and finally get something to eat, Matt headed back to the small café' when he heard someone behind him.

"Mister?"

Matt turned to see an older man, with thinning gray hair, a small mustache and a slight limp headed in his direction. The star on his shirt let Matt know that he'd finally found the Sherriff. Or at least, the Sherriff had finally found him.

"Sherriff Fletcher." The older man put out a hand. "Heard you were looking for me?"

Matt shook hands with a nod. "Sherriff. Matt Dillon. And yeah, I've been looking everywhere for you. It's about a wire you sent me."

The Sherriff frowned in thought. "Wire?"

"Yeah." Matt nodded, as he reached into his pocket and produced a grubby, often folded and slightly torn piece of yellow paper, handing it to Fletcher.

Fletcher unfolded the paper and read it quickly before handing it back to Matt. "Come on, Marshal. Let's go get something eat and talk."

Matt started to follow until he saw the direction the Sherriff was going in. "Sherriff? Isn't the café the other direction?"

"Sure is." Fletcher nodded as he continued in his own way. "But we ain't going there. Wife should have supper ready and she's a better cook than Charlie over to the café is, anytime."

Hungry, short on funds and patience, Matt grabbed the reins of his horse and followed the Sherriff home.

"I recognized that fella the day him and that woman rode past me. But I couldn't place him." Sherriff Fletcher leaned back in his chair an hour later and took a sip of coffee. "And the way that little girl looked at me just haunted me. You know what I mean. It just haunted me."

"Ya want something more, Marshal?" Martha Fletcher asked as she refilled his coffee cup. "How about another piece of pie?"

"Uh, no, thank you, Ma'am." Matt smiled up at her. "I don't think I could eat another bite. That sure was a good meal though."

"Well, thank you, Marshal." She returned the smile.

Matt looked back over at Sherriff, smile gone. "You said you recognized this Grayson, Sherriff?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sure did. Just couldn't remember his name. It wasn't until after I sent you that wire that I remembered. I don't know too much about him but what I do know ain't all that good. He's drifted through here twice now. The last time was right afore I wired you."

"And the first time?' Matt took a sip of his coffee and studied the older lawman in front of him.

"It was about 5 years ago. He was only in town for a few days and he didn't do nothing I could arrest him for, but something about him rubbed me raw, ya know. I just didn't cotton to him. About the same time he was around, a young woman in town disappeared. Pretty girl, daughter of the richest man in town."

Matt sat up. "Kidnapped for ransom?"

Fletcher nodded. "Yep? He do the same thing in your town?"

"I think so." Matt nodded grimly. "A young man. His family paid a high price to get him back and he was returned; only he was shot and came near to dying. The doctor we have in town managed to pull him through. Your girl here die?"

Fletcher shook his head. "No. She wasn't hurt at all. Matter of fact when she was returned she wouldn't identify the man that took her. Just said she was tied up and blindfolded until she was dropped off just outside of town."

"You believe her?"

"Nope." Watery gray eyes locked onto Matt's. "This fellow's a handsome man. Or at least he was back then. Kinda dashing. Had him this genteel southern accent and manners. I ain't got no way to prove it and Jenny, the girl that was taken, she never would admit it, but I got me an idea he charmed her into going along with it. Guess the embarrassment of it all though, kinda worked to keep her mouth shut after he left town."

"It all?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah." Fletcher dropped his eyes to his cup as he slumped in his chair, leaning towards the table. "About three months after he left and she was returned, Jenny was suddenly sent out of town to go tend to an aunt or something. No one in town knew who or why but I did. You see Jenny was with child."

Matt sat back in his chair. "He…"

"That's the way I figure it. He romanced her, took her and used her to get money and when he got it, he sent her back home carrying his baby while he took off for parts unknown." Fletcher swallowed the remains of his coffee and sat the cup down firmly on the table. "Marshal, this woman who's with Daniel, you think she's another Jenny?"

Matt shook his head. "No, no, I don't, Sherriff. As a matter of fact, I know she's not. But I don't know where she is and that's what worries me."

"Well," Fletcher got to his feet. "I don't know where she's at either, but I can tell you where I think they were heading."

Matt rose with him and grabbed his arm. "Where?"

"North." Fletcher declared. "Up into the Dakotas. Not sure exactly where, but I have a feeling he's got a place up there and that's where they're headed."

"Then that's where I'm headed as well." Matt declared.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Apart 18

Early the next morning, Matt rose from the Sherriff's spare room, dressed quickly and headed out. He'd wanted to leave the night before but too many things were against it, his own exhaustion chief among them. But there was also the matter of a better horse and supplies. Those matters were something else he'd wanted to settle the night before but it was too late by the time his supper with the Fletchers was done. So, against his own desire for speed, Matt reluctantly accepted the Sherriff's kind offer for a room for the night and retired for the evening.

He thought when he entered the room that sleep would not come. His mind and emotions were too full. But though troubled, he did find sleep and even a modicum of rest. But his restless nature and heart wouldn't allow him to slumber long and as soon as the dawn neared, he rose and headed out.

As fortune would have it, the stableman was also an early riser and Matt was able to find a gelding to his liking and a price, with the trade of his horse, that he could afford. The grocer wasn't quite as accommodating but with the help of the Sherriff, who'd appeared at Matt's side as he argued with the man, he finally allowed Matt to enter and purchase the supplies he needed.

"Sherriff." Matt clasped the older lawman's hand with his own. "I can't thank you enough. I appreciate all you did."

"No need, Marshal." The Sherriff smiled. "You just find that man and do what you have to, to get that girl home where she belongs."

Matt nodded as he mounted. "I will."

As Matt rode off, Mrs. Fletcher stood next her husband, watching as he disappeared into the distance. "You reckon he'll find them two?" She asked.

Fletcher took a breath and nodded. "He will. Ain't sure what shape he'll be in when he gets there but he'll find em. And if there's anything left of that girl, he'll get her home. I can guarantee you that."

That same morning, miles to the north, Kitty bent over a basin, helplessly throwing up over and again until there was nothing left of her evening meal and very little desire for a morning one. She suspected the cause of her distraught stomach but was afraid to give the thought a voice, so she suffered as silently as she could. Daniel already gloated over his domination of her. She wanted to give him no other cause for celebration.

Sitting back on her heels, Kitty wiped her mouth with a damp cloth and took a look around the small cabin she and Daniel shared. Though not overly large, with just two rooms, back to back and a small water room, it was big enough for a woman with no strength to clean. But she did it and on a daily basis. It helped to keep her mind off of her circumstances.

She had tried to escape by slipping out of the door when he wasn't looking, but he'd caught her easily. At one time, she'd managed to grab his gun but it was unloaded and she couldn't find the bullets. He kept all knifes and sharp objects out of her grasp and there'd been nothing there she could find that would work as a poison. So far she'd not found any other method of getting away from Daniel but she was determined to keep trying. She just had to wait for the chance or at least for the man who would give her that chance. In the meantime, a little physical activity helped take her mind off of her situation.

When the nausea finally subsided enough to allow her to rise and dress, Kitty did so swiftly and hastily went about her chores. Daniel thought her attention to the work was because she had accepted her circumstances. He was certain that Kitty was his and that she'd never escape his grasp. But Kitty planned just that at her first opportunity.

"Morning, Kitty." Daniel smiled as he came into the great room of the cabin. "Sleep well?" Although Daniel was a light sleeper; he seldom concerned himself enough to check on Kitty when she rose nauseous and sick. He knew she'd been up early, but as long as she didn't head for the door, he wasn't worried about much else.

"Sure." Kitty replied, involuntarily stiffening with a grimace on her face when he pulled her to him and kissed her on the lips. "I just about have your breakfast ready." She said as she pushed him away and headed for the stove. "Sit down and I'll pour you a cup of coffee."

"Alright." He grinned, moving towards the table and taking a seat. "You sure look good this morning, Kitty."

Kitty made no reply and didn't bother to look in his direction. His flattering disgusted her more than anything. Instead she grabbed the coffee pot and a cup and poured it full of the steaming black liquid before returning the pot to the stove, setting the cup down in front of him. She thought about pouring it on him and trying to run, but that tactic hadn't worked the last time she tried it and she doubted it would this time.

Daniel took a sip of the coffee and then returned his gaze to Kitty. "After breakfast, I'm going to take the horses and the axe and start work on felling some trees." His tone was conversational but he was watching her like a hawk. "I figure it's about time I got started on that extra room, don't you?"

Kitty froze. He knew. She'd tried to hide it from him, tried to hide it from herself, but still, he knew. "It's your house." She replied.

"Yeah, it sure is." He agreed as she stepped over and put a plate of eggs, ham and biscuits on the table in front of him. "Same as you're mine." He snaked out a hand and grabbed her wrist before she could withdraw it. "And you always will be, Kitty. You and anyone else that comes along." Moving his other hand, Daniel placed it on her stomach, lightly rubbing it.

Kitty swallowed hard and pulled away from him, returning to the stove without a word. Not for the first time, she contemplated the taking of her own life in order to escape her circumstances and the man that had placed her in them. But she wasn't a quitter and had never in her life taken the easy way out of things. She wasn't planning on doing that this time, at least not yet. She would save that option for when she'd exhausted all others.

After finishing his meal, Daniel rose from the table, pulled Kitty to him and kissed her, refusing to let her pull away until he was ready for it. When he did finally release her, he slapped her on the back side and headed for the door. "I'll be back at the noon hour." He told her as he grabbed his jacket and hat. "Both horses are going with me."

Kitty knew what he meant. They were miles out into the middle of nowhere. She'd never be able to walk out of there and even were she to try, Daniel would find her and bring her back. He'd already proven that the first three times she'd tried it. Though he didn't lock her in the house or anything else to prevent her from trying again, she realized he held her prisoner just as surely as if he did.

"You just wait." She said aloud after Daniel left. "I won't stay here always. I don't know why he's not come already or how'll he'll find me, but he will, Daniel. He will."

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Apart 19

**_AN: I thank you all for the wonderful comments and thoughts on this. BigMommaT, you are so funny. I love your thoughts on this. MissLizzyJ, I can tell you love Kitty as much as I do. I am bad about not responding individually to reviews but I do want you all to know that I do read them and thank each of you very much._**

Doc walked out of Delmonico's, toothpick firmly gripped between his teeth and looked across the street to see the new Marshal walking down towards the post office. Though by all appearances a competent man, he wasn't well liked among the citizens of Dodge and was usually given little attention or affection when he came around. Though Matt had only been gone 5 weeks and, as far as Doc knew, had faithfully reported in to his superiors, as he did Doc when he came upon a town, he was still gone. And the powers that be in Washington had deemed Dodge City and the surrounding territory to be too wild to be left unguarded by some sort of law and order.

"Sure thinks he's the cock of the walk, don't he?" Chester sighed as he stepped up beside Doc. "Acting like he owns the town or something."

Doc understood his friend's feelings. As soon as Marshal, Johnny Dell arrived he began to make changes that were hard on the erstwhile jailer. Though he hadn't forbidden it, he suggested rather heavily that Chester should find someplace else to sleep besides the small cot in the front of the jail office. And already he was making it known that he wasn't happy about Chester's system of filing paperwork or his coffee, or his cleaning abilities. He hadn't fired Chester but he'd fairly made it clear that were the option his, he would.

Chester was justifiably upset and worried about the matter but there was little anyone could do. Matt was gone and until he returned, this man was in charge.

"He's just doing what he thinks is right." Doc answered. "He doesn't understand the way things are around here."

"Yeah, well, I don't either to tell the truth." Chester shook his head as he watched his hopefully temporary boss heading up the street. "Don't ya think Mr. Dillon should be back by now? I mean he's been gone an awful long time and…"

"Yes, he has." Doc answered with a deep breath. "And if I know him, it may be a while longer. He's after something he wants, Chester." Doc looked up to his friend's face to see if understood. He did. "He won't be back until he gets it."

Matt was a week out of North Platte and had stopped by a small stream to refill his water bottle and allow the horse a break when he saw the smoke. At first just a hazy fog, outlined against the noonday sky but soon it grew darker and larger and loomed over the landscape like an ominous omen of evil to come. Unsure of just what was burning, Matt decided to check out the source of the fire. Tightening the cinch on his horse, Matt hooked his water bottle on the saddle horn and hastily mounted, kicking the horse into gear as he raced in the direction of the fire.

Though the horse shied slightly when the smell of smoke assailed its flaring nostrils, it didn't buck and didn't attempt to throw its rider as Matt pressed him ever closer to the area now engulfed with smoke and flames and cinders.

It was a cabin burning and also a barn and a thick stack of hay lying alongside it. There was a man lying on the ground with a baby sitting on the ground beside him. A dark haired woman was frantically racing between the cabin and the house with buckets of water as a young boy came out of the barn, tugging on the rope of an unwilling heifer, trying bravely to get it to safety. Matt jumped from his animals back and quickly went to the boy's side, helping him to pull the cow forward and them grabbing the child as he headed back into the burning barn.

"Let me go." The lad cried. "Ginger's in there and her pups. And Rufus. Let me go!"

"Go help your ma." Matt said sternly. "I'll get your animals. Go on." Matt ordered again when the child didn't move.

As the boy turned to the woman, Matt quickly shucked his vest and his shirt and then ducked the shirt into water, placing it across his face before taking a deep breath and racing into the barn. There was one plow horse in the far stall, bucking and neighing madly, terrified eyes fairly rolled into the back of its head as it raised his forelegs into the air, kicking the stall again and again trying to get free of the rope binding it in place. Across from it was a small orangish red colored mutt with a litter of four pups burrowed under it, whining pitifully and shaking uncontrollably as the fire licked the wall behind it.

Matt quickly released the horse and slapped it hard on the rear flank sending it pell mell out of the barn just the flames began in earnest on the hay that was in the stall. Seeing that the horse was safe, Matt reached down for the dog but in her fear she lashed out, biting him hard on the hand. Pulling the shirt from his face, Matt coughed at the acrid smoke as he threw the shirt over the maddened animal and then swiftly picked her and the puppies up.

Turning back to the entrance, Matt barely took two steps when the fire burned through the hay maul above and began in earnest on the loft, weakening it to such an extent that it began to collapse, raining burning pieces of wood and straw down on him. The smoke was so thick that he could scarce see his hand in front of his face but looking forward, Matt saw a thin strip of light coming from the outside and he raced toward it, praying that he and the animals he carried would make it before the barn completely gave way and fell in on top of him.

He made it with only a moment to spare as the roof gave way with a loud groan and a roar and began to come down just as his foot cleared the door. The gust of wind and debris which accompanied the blast, served to push Matt further out and away from the rapidly decaying building and with just a slight twist to his body, he managed to land several yards away with both the dog and her pups still safely within his grasp.

"You okay?"

He looked up to the see the defeated face of the woman standing beside him. She had given the cabin up as a lost cause along with the barn and was now holding tightly to the baby with one arm and the boy with the other.

"Yeah." Matt managed as he pulled himself up and to his feet. "I'm okay. You?"

The woman glanced back to her destroyed home and then trailed her eyes to the obviously dead man on the ground before looking back at Matt in anguish. "No." She answered before pitching forward into his arms.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Apart 20

Matt stood solemnly by the two graves, hat off, holding the baby as he desperately thought of what he could say to the small boy at his side that would ease the grief of losing both of his parents. Nothing, he decided. There was nothing he could offer, save a few already spoken bible verses, that he could offer. And not even those were much help to a child who had lost so much.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked as he looked down at 8 year old Beau Carson.

Beau nodded as he looked up at Matt and his sister being held by the lawman. "Guess so." He sighed. "Ain't nothing more we can do here."

"No, there isn't." Matt agreed. "Come on."

Casting one last glimpse at his parent's graves, Beau put his small hat on his head and silently followed Matt over to his family's wagon. By some stroke of luck, the wagon had been sitting well away from both the cabin and the barn and so had not suffered the same fate as those two structures. Although one wheel was off and the other was shaky, Matt realized it was the only option for travel, carrying, as he would be, a baby, a small boy, a dog and four puppies. So he had quickly set about the repairs.

As he worked on the wagon, Beau sat close, minding the baby and explaining to Matt just exactly what had happened and how his family had come to be out there in so desolate a place. His parents, Louise and Lucas Carson, had moved the family there a little over three years prior. They had been warned of Indians, bandits, plagues of locusts, drought and flooding rains but the promise of free land, to those who persevered, outweighed the risks.

Though they'd had no flooding rains or clouds of locusts and nary had an Indian been seen, they did experience a severe drought which devastated their first crop and threatened their next. But Lucas Carson was not a quitter and he pushed on, determined to make a go of the land he now called his. Through sheer stubborn grit, he managed to turn things around and by the time baby Sarah was born, they were sure of their success. They never gave consideration to the other threat they'd been warned of.

It had been early morning when the first signs of something wrong had come. Lucas had risen early and gone out to milk the cow and feed the horse while Louise rose to begin the task of making breakfast. But she'd barely gotten dressed when the front door of the cabin crashed open and two men spilled in.

Beau hadn't seen exactly what had happened after that, as his mother, upon seeing the two men, raced past them to the yard outside the door and the two men followed her out. Beau, frightened and understanding somehow that he couldn't help his mother, grabbed his baby sister and climbed out the back window of the cabin, hiding the both of them in a thick grove of trees away from the house. When he heard horses galloping away, he came out from cover and carried his sister back to the house.

His father was lying on the ground, unmoving. His mother was rushing back and forth with a bucket throwing water on the now burning cabin. "Get the animals out, Beau!" His mother had screamed when she saw him. That was when Beau realized the barn was burning. Sitting his sister within his father's reach, Beau ran into the barn and began pulling out the chickens. Those safely shooed out, he had grabbed a robe, tied it around the cow's neck and began to pull it outside as well. That was when Matt had ridden in and he had no need for the boy to go on.

Though he'd said nothing to Beau, Matt had seen the bullet in Lucas Carson's back and knew he'd probably been shot right off as he tried to reach the cabin to protect his family. He'd also seen the torn clothing and bruising on Louise and knew what those men had done to her before shooting her and riding off, leaving her for dead. Only, Louise hadn't died, just yet anyway and her desire to save the children she still thought inside the cabin had driven her beyond the pain to try and save them. Matt supposed that even after seeing her children safe, she'd continued to work, knowing of nothing else to do. But willing though her spirit was, her body finally succumbed to her injuries and she had died, falling into Matt's arms with her last breath.

Now he had two kids, 5 dogs, a cow and a plow horse to look after, not to mention the 3 scraggly chickens that Beau had managed to save and he had no idea what to do with them. He'd wanted to leave the animals behind but Beau looked so distressed at the idea and set up such a ruckus that Matt decided it better to take them along. The boy had lost enough, he decided.

"Beau, you sure you don't have some relatives around here somewhere, maybe some friends of your parents that you could stay with?" He asked as he picked the boy up and put him in the now repaired wagon with his sister and the dogs.

"We don't have anyone." Beau replied. "No one but you."

Matt let out a breath, secured his horse and the cow behind the wagon and then climbed up into the wagon seat. "Yeah." He shook his head. "You got me."

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Apart 21

Kitty sat quietly near the creek, down below Daniel's cabin, watching the water move past and dreaming of another stream in another place and time. Daniel was back up at the house and she was completely alone and could've taken off if she wanted. But there was no place to go. Besides, he was beginning to give her more and more leeway. She was being careful not to abuse his trust, at least not until she was positive of her chances of escape. He was now certain that she was his and that she was carrying his child as well. She wanted him to go on thinking that, though both beliefs were fallacies.

She had to admit, privately, that for a while she'd believed herself that she was pregnant with Daniel's baby. All the signs and symptoms were there. However, they'd been there before Daniel had ever touched her. But last night, as she gratefully cleaned the sheets she'd been lying on, she thanked her lucky stars to discover she wasn't. That discovery though, brought challenges. Daniel still forced his attentions on her, though she continued to fight him on it. And he wasn't blind or oblivious. He would soon know the truth. She doubted he would hurt her, or at least hurt her more, over her deception but it would probably make him even more amorous as he tried to right what he would see as a wrong. Her stomach soured and she shuddered at the thought of it.

"Kitty!"

She looked up to see Daniel wading through the high grass towards her, two men at his side. She recognized them; they were at the farm back near Dodge, so long ago. Donnie and Mack, she'd heard Daniel call them. Warily, Kitty got to her feet and took a step back. These were a part of the men that had taken that girl away to be sold in Mexico.

"We're going to have to leave." Daniel told her when he came close. "Get to the house and pack some food and your clothes."

"Why?" She asked with a frown. "What's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about." He answered coldly. "Just do as I say and get back to the house."

"But why?" Kitty asked again. "And what are these two doing here? I thought they went to Mexico."

"What they are doing here and why we are leaving is none of your business." Daniel's glare cut through her as reached out and grabbed her, pushing her towards the house. "Now, go back to the cabin and do what I tell you. GO!" He ordered when she continued to stand still, scowling at all three men.

Despite his actions towards her, Daniel usually spoke in honeyed tones when he addressed her. His voice was sharp and insistent now, and she understood perfectly that it would not bode well for her should she try and defy him. If Daniel didn't punish her for her resistance, she was sure the two men with him would with pleasure. Ducking her head, Kitty moved forward, towards the cabin.

As she walked away, Kitty heard one of the men snickering. "Won't mind that piece going with us at all." Daniel didn't reply. Swallowing hard, she forced her legs to go faster, until she was almost in a run, not wanting to think of what that could mean.

When she reached the cabin, she found four horses tethered to the porch, saddled and ready to go. Stopping in her tracks, she hazarded a glance behind her and saw that Daniel and the two men were still lingering down by the creek, apparently in some deep discussion, not currently looking in her direction. She didn't hesitate or second guess herself. She had no time for that. Grabbing the reins of all of the horses, she swung herself up into the saddle of the best looking one and then turned and raced away, leading the other horses behind her. As she rode, she dimly heard Daniel yelling and a couple of shots but it didn't stop or slow her. She had been afforded only this one opportunity. She was taking it.

As Kitty raced away, Daniel took his hat off and violently threw it to the ground. "Damn." He glowered.

"We ain't gonna be able to catch her." Donnie pointed out. "She took all the horses."

"Yeah," Daniel stooped and reclaimed his hat, dusting it off before putting it back on his head. "But she's not strong enough to keep them. Come on. We can't stay here if you're right and Dillon's coming. So let's go."

20 miles south, Matt walked out of the general store of the only town anywhere near the Carson's farm with a heavy heart. Forest City, a city in name only, was beyond tiny and the few hardy souls there that called it home had no wish to take in two children. A few offered to take the animals, if they were free, but that was about it. Matt shook his head and walked slowly back to the wagon with a bag of supplies he'd bought, where Beau sat waiting with his sister.

"We staying here?" Beau asked resignedly. He liked the tall man and really didn't want him to leave them but he Matt had told him he was in a hurry to find someone and couldn't waste time.

"No." Matt licked his lips and climbed up into the wagon. "I don't guess so. This place doesn't even have a hotel if we wanted to."

"Mister?"

Matt had just picked up the reins and turned to see an older woman hastily making her way in his direction.

"Mister, wait."

"Ma'am?' Matt tipped his hat. "Can I help you?"

"Well," the woman stopped to catch her breath. "Actually, I thought we might be able to help each other." She looked up at the children.

"How so?" Matt frowned.

"I heard you back in the store there." She nodded at the kids. "You need a home for them."

"Yes." Matt answered cautiously. "And?"

"And I can offer one." She took a long look back to the cow and horse tied to the back of the wagon. "I'm a widow, Mister." She finally looked back at him. "I don't have much and most days just barely get by. But I have a house with an extra room and I'll take them kids off your hands."

"And in return?" Matt could hear the 'but', although she hadn't yet said it.

"I want that cow, chickens and that horse, you got back there." She answered bluntly. "I can use the milk from the cow, sell the horse for good money and eat them chickens. I promise to feed the kids as long as I can. When that boy gets bigger, he'll make a good worker and can help take care of us."

Beau moved over a little closer to Matt, not liking the sound of the woman's voice anymore than he cared for her looks.

Matt glanced down at the boy and his sister and then back at the woman. "Well, thank you, Ma'am." He picked up the reins. "But I think the kids will stay with me."

"Well," she reached out and placed a hand on his. "What are you gonna do with them? There ain't no one else around these parts that will take them. People don't like brats that little, cause they can't work. But you can't just go traipsing across the country with them."

Matt snapped the reins and got the wagon started. "Yes, Ma'am. I can."

As he drove away, with the scowling woman staring at him, Beau looked up to him with a smile. Matt realized that was the first emotion the boy had displayed since his parents were killed.

"Don't worry, Beau." Matt returned the smile. "We'll figure something out."

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Apart 22

"Where are we going?" Beau asked, trusting blue eyes seriously regarded the big man at his side.

Matt looked down at the little boy without an answer. He really didn't know where they were going. He needed to be about finding Kitty and that was still his main intent but something inside of him couldn't leave the two children in the hands of someone who only wanted what came with them.

"I don't know, Beau." Matt answered honestly. "Hell maybe. But we'll go together where ever we go."

Later that day, Matt stopped at a small creek to water the horses and take care of the baby. She'd fussed for a while and when he pulled her diaper off, he saw the reason why. "Shoo, little girl." Matt wrinkled his nose. Reaching into the bag of things he'd bought at the general store, he pulled out some cloth and set about cleaning and diapering the chubby little girl grinning up at him. Matt couldn't help but grin back at her as he put the last pin in place, wrapped the blanket around her and laid her in the basket he was using as a crib.

"You're doing a good job there, Cowboy."

Matt's head jerked up at the voice. Sitting astride a big chestnut horse, Kitty looked down at him. "Kitty?"

"Hello, Matt."

Her smile was tremulous but genuine and Matt's heart stilled at the sight of it. Without a word, he hopped from the wagon, raced to the horse's side and pulled her down into his arms, holding her tightly to him, as a man would a raft in raging water.

Kitty laid her head against his chest for a moment, allowing herself the luxury of his arms while her heart raced at the heady feeling. She'd feared she would never have this feeling again. When her heart finally slowed to an even pace, she pulled back a space and looked up at him. "I missed you." She allowed. "I thought I'd…" Her voice failed her and she went back into his arms tightly holding onto him as tears she denied herself for so long finally fell.

"Kitty, what happened?" Matt asked, arms wrapped tightly around her as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. When she didn't answer, Matt pushed her back to look at her. "Kitty, what happened? Where have you been?" She was pale and thinner but aside from physical appearance, there was a shadow in her eyes that concerned him.

"I have a lot of things to tell you, Matt." She pulled completely out of his arms. "But not right now. Right now, we need to leave here as quickly as we can. Please?"

Many questions came to Matt's mind but his tongue remained still. He could tell by Kitty's expression she was serious in her intent to flee the area and he had no doubt she had a good reason for it. "Ride in the back of the wagon with the kids." He told her. "I'll tie your horse to the back."

Kitty walked over to the wagon, looking in at the two children. "Hello." She smiled gently at the little boy with blue eyes and cowlicked dark hair that stared back at her. "What's your name?"

"Beau." He answered as he placed a hand on his sister's leg. "This is Sarah."

Kitty noticed the chubby little girl still fussing and suspected something more than a dirty diaper had been plaguing the baby. "Matt?" She looked over at him as he finished tying her horse to the wagon. "When was the last time these two ate?"

Matt's blank look told her all she needed to know. "Help me into the wagon, Matt." She said as she moved around to the back. "I'll see what I can do for the kids while you drive."

As Matt raced the wagon back towards Forest City, Kitty sat in the back of the wagon, holding the baby in one arm and Beau close to her side with the other, his arms clinging tightly to hers. She didn't know these children and they didn't know her, but they found a semblance of sanctuary in each other, for a space, and it was both needed and wanted by all concerned.

That night, Kitty and Matt sat quietly talking in the stable while the children slept in the back of the wagon which had been pulled inside. The town was two small for a hotel and the stable master was the only one willing to offer then shelter, for a price of course. Not knowing exactly why Kitty was in such a stew about leaving the area they were in, Matt had taken the most suitable course and driven back to town, ignoring the stares of the citizens who'd seen him leaving that morning with two children and returning late that afternoon with a woman in addition to them.

After feeding the children and settling them down to sleep, Kitty sat beside Matt on the stall floor, listening to what all had transpired with him and then she related to him all that happened with her since they'd last been together.

She held back little, not even Daniel's treatment of her. She didn't mention her brief thoughts of pregnancy though as she didn't think it mattered.

"When I came around that cabin and I saw those horses saddled and waiting for me, I couldn't think of anything other than getting away." She finished her tale. "So, I grabbed the reins of all the horses, jumped on the back of that chestnut and just rode."

"What happened to the other horses?" Matt asked.

"I had to let them go a few miles down the road." She sighed. "I couldn't keep a hold of them and even if I could've they were slowing me down. That's why I didn't want to linger back there at the creek. Daniel and those men didn't have horses but I doubt that stopped him. He's probably even now heading in this direction."

"Good." Matt squinted his eyes as he savored the thought of killing the man called Daniel Grayson. "I won't have to chase him then."

"No, Matt." Kitty shook her head with a look of horror. "Please. You don't know what kind of man he is. He's…"

"He's a dead man." Matt answered soberly. "As soon as I get my hands on him, he's a dead man."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Apart 23

Early the next morning, Matt sat quietly watching over Kitty and the kids as they slept. He'd already rose and gone out, taking care of his needs and carrying a bucket of water back inside for Kitty for when she woke. It wouldn't be as good as a bath but it would have to serve.

Kitty, tired as she was, had sat up for most of the night with him, trying to discourage him from confronting Daniel. She didn't want Matt hurt again. Matt had told her about being ambushed and his suspicions of it being Daniel's men. From Kitty's description, at least one of the two men, currently with Daniel, was the one Matt had confronted before he was shot.

Matt hadn't agreed to leave it alone, but in order to get her to rest; he'd agreed to call in the local law when Daniel showed up. Of course, Matt didn't tell her that he highly suspected there was no local law and any justice meted out to the despicable bandit would be at his own hands.

"Ummmm… um…"

Kitty was restless in her sleep, reliving in her dreams, no doubt, the last few horrible weeks in the hands of her kidnapper. Matt didn't want to wake her. It was obvious from her appearance she'd had little enough rest and less food and care, but he didn't want her to suffer in sleep what she'd suffered awake.

"Kitty." He gently shook her shoulder. "Honey, it's okay. Kitty, wake up."

"No!" Kitty cried as she bolted upright, eyes wide, frightened and briefly unfocused, heart beating furiously until she saw Matt sitting beside her, loving concern on his face. "Matt?"

"You okay?" He wanted to pull her to him but wasn't sure if she would accept it.

Kitty pushed her hair back out of her face and nodded. "Bad dream." She mumbled looking away. "What time is it?"

"Just a little after dawn." Matt answered. "I wanted you to rest a little longer but…"

"I wasn't resting." Kitty answered moving away from him and rising from the floor. "How are the children?" She wasn't purposely being cold but she wasn't much for being touched just then as the dream of Daniel's touch was still strong in her.

"Still asleep." Matt answered quietly. He understood that their road back to each other would be a long and difficult one. "I, uh, brought a bucket of water in for you. Thought you might like to clean up a little."

Kitty nodded with a sad expression. "It'll take more than water, Matt, but water will be a start. Thank you."

"Kitty," Matt moved closer until he saw her tense up. "I… what happened to you, it was…" He dropped his head. "It…"

"It doesn't matter right now, Matt." Kitty sighed. "I…"

Just then Sarah began to whimper and Kitty quickly stepped over to the wagon, picking her up.

"Sisters crying." Beau observed as he sat up and looked to the two adults.

"She probably needs her diaper changed and food." Kitty smiled at him then glanced at Matt. "You have the needs?"

Matt nodded, rummaging around in the back of the wagon until he came up with cloth for the diaper and a small can of milk. "I'll cut a hole in the can." He told her. "That way she can sip it. Grocer didn't have any bottles. I was impressed he had the canned milk."

"That won't work, Matt." Kitty shook her head. "She could cut her lip on the metal. Just get another piece of cloth out. Clean cloth."

While Matt did as she asked, Kitty quickly changed the little girl's diaper and then wrapped her back up before taking the square of fabric from Matt's hand and folding it into a sort of funnel. After Matt opened the can, Kitty poured a little of the milk into it and then placed it into the baby's mouth. The child sucked greedily on the cloth and Kitty happily poured more into it, continuing until Sarah would take no more.

"This one has a healthy appetite." She smiled, picking the baby up and placing her against her shoulder, gently patting her back.

"She does like to eat." Matt agreed. "Hollers something fierce when she's hungry."

"Children aren't Marshals." She cut her eyes at him as she spoke. "They need to be fed and tended to."

"They're not the only ones." Matt spoke softly but his words were heavy.

"Not now, Matt." Kitty sighed. "We need to get Beau fed and then we need to get out of here."

"We'll all get something to eat." Matt answered. "But we're not leaving here, or at least you and the children aren't. I'm going to ride out north of here and see if I can find Grayson."

Kitty had just put Sarah down and she whirled around with a frightened, angry look. "What? NO!"

Matt looked over to Beau, who was taking the whole scene in. "Beau, why don't you go outside and check on the horses in the corral?"

The boy didn't want to leave. He wanted to see what would happen between the tall man and the pretty woman but he knew he'd not be allowed to stay. "Yes sir."

Kitty waited until he'd gone before turning back to Matt. "You promised me that you'd let the local authorities take care of this."

"Kitty, I doubt there are any local authorities around here." Matt placed his hands on her shoulders but she shrugged them off and turned away. "Kitty." He tried again. "I will not let that man get away with what he did to you."

"Why not?" Kitty spat. "You left so he could take me in the first place."

The effect of her words was as that of a slap in the face. He understood she was hurt and she was angry and worried. But she was also right. He'd ridden out of town, manipulated by a conniving blonde and hadn't looked back until it was too late. Matt took a ragged breath and turned around, leaning heavily against the wagon.

Kitty instantly regretted her words, but words once spoken can't be undone only apologized for. "I'm sorry, Matt." She hitched a sob. "This… it… it wasn't your fault what happened. I…"

Matt knew only thing that might bridge the chasm between them. Turning back to her, he pulled her into his arms. "I love you." The only words he could think to say and the only ones that mattered.

Kitty was bereft of words as she clung tightly to him. She thought she'd never ever again want anyone to touch or be near her, but Matt was not just anyone. He was a part of her. Right then he was the only part of her that counted.

A couple of hours later, Kitty had laid back down and allowed to sleep to claim her. She was exhausted physically and emotionally and her beleaguered soul could process nothing more. Matt sat with her for a while but finally got to his feet and put on his gun belt.

"Beau." He whispered to the little boy who sat beside his sister, as always, silently watching. "I'm leaving you in charge of her and your sister. I've got something to do and then I'll be back."

"You going to kill the man that hurt her?" Beau had heard that much of their conversation.

"I'll get to him." Matt nodded as he cast one more look at Kitty and then left the stable.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Apart 24

A few miles north of town, Daniel, Donnie and Mack sat astride their horses and talked. They'd walked for miles before they found the animals grazing in a clearing and it had taken them another hour before they were finally able to catch them. They were now facing in the direction of town, though Donnie and Mack protested.

"We can't just go riding into that place and look for her." Donnie looked to Daniel in consternation. "Dillon's probably a sitting on main street waiting on us to ride right to him. Especially if he's got her back."

"He's not and we're not." Daniel answered. "Dillon's on his way to us."

"How do ya know?" Mack exchanged looks with Donnie. Neither of them was so sure of Daniel's judgment any more.

"I took something he thought of as his." Daniel answered. "He's coming to kill me whether he has her back yet or not."

"Then I say we set up someplace near the main trail and wait for him." Donnie spoke out. "He's sure to come down it sooner or later and we can just…"

"Not we." Daniel looked at both men with a fierce intensity. "Me. And I'm not going to ambush him. It's time to settle things between him and me."

"Settle?" Mack spat out a stream of tobacco and looked at Daniel as if he'd lost his mind. "What's there to settle? You ain't got his woman no more."

"I never had HIS woman." Daniel growled. "He had mine."

"I don't think that's how she looked at it." Donnie pointed out. "She wouldn't a rabbited like that if she did."

"You two frightened her." Daniel stated assuredly. "She never ran when it was just she and I."

"You give her the chance to run?" Mack asked.

Daniel's reply was a scowl. The answer to that was no and both of his men knew it. "The only chance I'm giving anyone is to you two. You can leave now or stay and watch but when Dillon gets here, he's mine. You don't interfere. Is that understood?"

"What if that lawman wins?" Donnie asked. "You expect us to just do nothing? Just let him ride on out of here?"

"He won't win." Daniel answered. "Dillon's used to doing things by the law. He'll give me a chance, which will mean his death. I will give him no quarter."

Donnie grinned as he thought about the resulting fight between Daniel and the lawman. "Ya know, I think I might just like to stay and watch that. How about you, Mack." He looked over to his partner.

"I ain't staying." Mack stated flatly. "You want to play games, Daniel, you go ahead and play em. Me? I'm leaving. Me and Donnie barely got away from the law down south, I ain't staying to give another lawman, especially Dillon, another chance."

Daniel started to reply when suddenly the report of a rifle was heard and Mack pitched headlong onto the ground at his horse's feet. Before either Daniel or Donnie could react, another shot sounded and Donnie greeted his fellow with his face pressed into the soil.

Daniel remained perfectly still. The perfect setup he'd planned was foiled and he had no place he could go. "Come on out, Lawman." He yelled. "My friends are dead. Time for you to join them."

Gun raised, Matt rode slowly out of a small grove of trees on Daniel's right. "It's the other way around. I've come to kill you, Grayson." Matt said calmly, coldly.

Daniel laughed. "I don't believe you Marshal. You're too upright and righteous. You wouldn't kill a man in cold blood."

Keeping his gun aimed at Daniel's head, Matt slowly dismounted and moved away from his horse. "I did them." Matt nodded in the two dead men's direction. "You're no better than they were."

Daniel kept his eye on Matt as he also climbed down from his horse. "That's not what Kitty said." He grinned. "As a matter of fact, after sampling all of us, she'd liked me the best." He taunted. "Even better than you." He braced himself, waiting for Matt to attack him for his words.

Matt remained as he was, his expression never changing. "You through talking?" Matt asked as he moved closer to the fiend. "Or do you want to bore me with more of your lies first?"

Daniel offered an insolent smile as he took quick strides to bring him right in front of his enemy. "I had her, Dillon. I took her time and again and she liked it. She would often beg me to be with her." He watched Matt's face hoping to see anger or something other than impassiveness but he was disappointed. Matt continued to show no emotion as he slowly dropped his gun to the ground and then raised his right fist, smashing it down into Daniel's lying face before he saw it coming.

Instantly dropping to the ground, Daniel rolled to his right and sprang back to his feet, ignoring the twinge of pain from his left leg. He reached for his gun but Matt was quicker than he expected and had already grabbed his shirt collar, jerking him foward and pulling his gun before Daniel could get to it.

"Un, huh." Matt shook his head. "You're going to take the beating you deserve." He growled as he raised his right fist again.

But Daniel was not about to play fair or accept a beating if he could get out of it. Ducking Matt's fist, he twisted down and to the left, coming up just to Matt's side and kicking him in the right knee. The action caused Matt to stumble forward, giving Daniel just enough time to grab a knife from his boot and sink it into Matt's side. Pulling the knife out, he moved in again and punched Matt hard in the side, not once but twice.

Matt gasped and pulled away but he refused to go down. Whirling around, he brought his fist up and landed a heavy blow to Daniels left cheek and then another to his right. He was bringing his fist up again when Daniel brought the knife back and slashed out at the big man. But Matt saw it coming and quickly jumped backwards. Daniel was thrown off balance and took a hasty step forward to keep from falling. Matt moved quickly to the side and brought both hands up and then down onto Daniel's back expecting him to drop. But Daniel managed to brace himself against the heavy blows and then throw himself to the side, once again bringing the knife up and slashing Matt's left arm.

Furiously, Matt ignored the pain and pirouetted with a kick of his left leg, connecting with Daniel's injured one and bringing him down. Matt wasted no time and throwing himself to the ground and grabbing Daniel's knife wielding hand with his left arm and plunging his right fist down onto Daniel's already battered face. He lost track of how many times he pummeled the man but when he finally sat back to take a breath he realized Daniel Grayson was no longer moving or fighting. Suspecting he was dead, as he wished him to be, Matt reached down and placed a finger against his neck. But though it was faint and weak, there was a pulse.

Matt came close to finishing it. The man was worse than the devil himself and deserved death. But the good man inside of Matt, the man who, despite his anger and great pain, upheld the law, restrained his actions. Matt got up and away from Daniel, staggering just a few feet before pitching forward and landing senselessly to the ground.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Apart 25

"He going to die?" Beau sat next to the bed and watched the slight rise and fall of the big man's chest as Kitty stood on his other side, gently wiping his fevered brow with a cool wet cloth.

"No." She shook her head. "He won't. He's just hurt, is all, and he needs the rest he's getting. But he won't die."

Beau accepted her assessment with a slight nod of his head as he scooted out of his chair and headed to the door. "I'm gonna go and check on the puppies." He told her as he let himself out of the room.

"Alright." Kitty nodded with a smile as she watched him leave. The animals brought from the child's home was his solace and she understood. They represented home and safety to him. Just like Matt did to her. Turning her attention back to Matt she moved the thin sheet, covering him, aside and sponged his chest thoroughly.

"You're a stubborn man, Matt Dillon." She sighed. "I asked you not to do this and you did it anyway. What am I going to do if you…" She shook those words away. "You're not going to die, Matt. Do you hear me? You are NOT going to die."

Matt offered no protest or agreement as he lay silently in the Sherriff's bed.

Wearily, Kitty moved around the bed and sat down in the chair that Beau had vacated. When she'd awoken to find Matt gone, she knew exactly where he was going. Though he'd said there was no law in this part of the country, Kitty raised the alarm nevertheless. The stable man told her that there was indeed a Sherriff in the town, or at least a part time one and that early in the morning he could probably be found at his small farm at the edge of town. Knowing she couldn't leave the children alone, Kitty bundled them up, and carried them with her as she ran down the street to the small house pointed out to her. She didn't want to take time to wait for the wagon to be hitched up or the horse to be saddled.

The Sherriff, Franklin Warner, was an older man, thin of hair and thick of waist and he didn't look to be too eager to ride out into unknown danger in search of an errant Marshal who was out of his jurisdiction and a villain who, as far as he knew, had done nothing illegal in his town.

But Kitty refused to accept that answer and swore to go herself, children in tow, if he refused. She saw no need to inform the man that Matt wasn't her husband or that the children weren't hers and Beau offered no comment on the subject. The Sherriff was about to refuse again when the red head began to waver and came close to fainting away with the baby in her arms. Quickly, he reached out and steadied her, directing her to his stoop to sit down. The woman was in no condition to go anywhere and yet he saw the stubborn glint in her eye that told him she'd do just that if he didn't.

Shaking his head, he pointed to the front door of his small home. "Go on in and rest yourself, Ma'am. Get these little ones in out of the air. I'll go see about finding your husband."

It had taken Warner quite a while to find the men he sought but eventually he did, not long before sunset. Four men. Two dead and two close to it. He had no way of carting the men and he couldn't lift them alone if he did. So marking the spot in his memory, he rode back to town and returned a few hours later with several men and a wagon.

"What ya figure happened out here?" Burt, the grocer asked as he and Harvey the café owner helped Franklin pick the big man up and move him into the wagon, laying him next to the only other living man among the four.

"Well," Franklin shrugged. "Looks to me like the lawman was ambushed by the other three. Guess he managed to get those two dead ones before he fell from his own miseries. The other one, well, guess the Marshal got him after he got the Marshal. Least ways, that's how I'm going to write it."

"You figure one of these two here is the lawman?" Burt glanced at the two in the wagon.

Franklin nodded. "From that lady's description, I figure this big one's hers. I'll know for sure though when we get em back to town."

"We going to bury them two dead ones?" Harvey asked.

"Nope." Franklin shook his head. "We ain't got time. There's a lady back in town wanting her husband back alive and if he is one of these, I intend to get him to her. Come on. We'll send someone out tomorrow for those two."

When Kitty finally saw the wagon pull up in front of the house, she burst out of the door and rushed to them. Beau, as Kitty had requested, stayed inside with his sister. "Matt?" She cried when she saw him. "He's…" She looked up at the part-time Sherriff as he stiffly got down from the wagon seat and met at the back. "He's not…"

"Neither one of em, Ma'am." Franklin told her. "Which one is yours?"

Kitty refused to even glance at Daniel as she placed a hand on Matt's leg. "He's mine." She stated. "The other one is the outlaw Matt was looking for."

"We'll get your man inside, Ma'am." Franklin told her. "And we'll take this other one down to the shed." The shed, the Sherriff had mentioned was just that, a small structure with a cot and a single barred window in the heavy oak door that they used as a jail. It wasn't much, but right then, Franklin could care less.

Kitty nodded and followed the men as they carried Matt in. She had been tending to Matt ever since. The town was too small for a doctor and the nearest one, though sent for, was days away in North Platte. Kitty wasn't sure Matt would make it and yet she refused to give up hope. Remembering the many times she'd helped Doc tend to Matt as well as many others, she stitched up his knife wounds, forced liquids down his throat and constantly, when not taking care of the children, sat in vigil. Her own needs were ignored for the most part. They mattered little in the face of everything else.

Beau, though extremely young, was still perceptive and he understood beyond his years the love this woman had for this man as he'd understood the love his parents had shared. He was small but he did his best to help take care of his sister and even offered to sit with the big man when she seemed near to collapse. Kitty would hug him and thank him, but always refuse, sending him to tend to his animals, now housed in Franklin Warner's barn or watch his sister.

Franklin too offered to help, even offering to bring in some of the town ladies to assist, but as with Beau, Kitty refused. Matt was hers. She's trust his care to no one else.

She must've fallen asleep for she didn't realize Matt was awake until he reached out and took her hand, tugging at it. Opening her eyes, she looked across to see Matt smiling back at her.

"Matt?" She pulled herself from the chair and moved to sit beside him on the bed. "You're awake." She said wonderingly. "You came back to me."

TBC

**AN: This story has taken me much longer to finish than I expected or intended and now I have a dilemma. I have two different endings that begin with chapter 26. Both of them have Matt and Kitty together, fear not about that. But do you want to read both or do you have a preference for how it should end?**


	26. Chapter 26

Apart 26 - A

_**AN: Most of you want both endings so I will post ending 1 and then ending 2. And one more time THANK YOU! You all have been more than kind and if I named all of you, I would have to have another chapter just for that. But I do want to give a special thank you to NevadaRose for those pms with wonderful insight and thoughts and SingerMe for steering me back on track when I strayed out of character for Kitty. **_

"You know, I'm perfectly able to shave myself." Matt groused as Kitty leaned in, straight razor in hand and scraped it down the side of his face. "My left arm is hurt, not my right." He'd been awake for two days and she'd been waiting on him hand and foot and he was worried about her. His worry though, sounded like grumbling. Kitty wasn't fooled.

"Hush." Kitty scolded. "I'm almost done and I haven't nicked you once." Kitty rolled her eyes at him as she finished up and then gently wiped his face with a towel. "There ya go, Cowboy. You're done, so relax."

Matt reached out with his good arm and grabbed Kitty's hand before she could move away. "Thank you." He smiled, his words meaning for more than the shave.

Kitty wordlessly brought his hand to her lips and kissed it before moving away to put up the shaving items. He was still weak but he was alive and breathing and she was happy. It could've been so much worse. He could've been dead, lying in the ground next to Donnie and Mack and… Daniel.

Daniel, who'd been carted unceremoniously away, the night he was brought in, was shot the next morning. According to their kind new friend, Sherriff Franklin Warner, he'd been shot trying to escape. Kitty wondered about that. From what Warner told her, he was hurt badly, worse even than Matt. But when she gave it a little quiet thought, she realized that evil couldn't easily be killed by a beating. And you couldn't give a snake a chance to strike back at you. You had to stop it cold before you got bit. Shaking her head, she banished all thoughts of the devil that had hurt her, Matt and so many others. She had other, better things to think of. She had two kids and Matt to tend to. And more often than not, when Franklin would come in of an evening, she'd have dinner prepared for him and waiting. He was being good to them by taking them and their animals in, she wanted to repay him however she could.

Franklin had tried to convince her to rest and had even promised to do most of the work himself or get one of the town's women to help, but Kitty had refused. As she saw it, Matt, and now the children, were her responsibilities and she'd allow no one else to take it on. Franklin offered no more and allowed her to take the lead. Besides, the only woman in town, who'd actually been willing to come and do some of the work, was Helen Mans. The same woman that'd offered to take the kids in exchange for their animals. Franklin doubted that would work real well.

Almost a week later and Matt was antsy to leave the bed and get back on his feet. But Kitty refused to allow it. The doctor from North Platte had finally arrived and she wasn't about to let him out of there until the doctor said so. After a careful examination of Matt's wounds the doctor was amazed at the job Kitty had done on them. Though he still thought Matt needed another few days in bed, he declared him to be doing very well.

"You know, I don't think there's a doctor that could've done a better job at stitching him up and tending to him." Dr. Hal Nearing remarked as Kitty and he stood outside of Franklin Warner's house and he prepared to head back to his home.

Kitty laughed. "Well, I know one that would disagree with you. But I'm glad Matt's doing well."

"And you?" The doctor asked.

Kitty's smile disappeared as she dropped her head. "I'm… I'm fine."

Dr. Nearing shook his head as he reached out and took her hand. "You're going to need to start taking better care of yourself. You're not as strong as you think." Kitty nodded without looking up. Dr. Nearing continued gently. "He can pretty much take care of himself now so let him. When he's completely well, let him take care of you too."

Kitty simply nodded, shook the doctor's hand and sent him on his way. She made no promises.

Standing in the doorway, Franklin Warner frowned as he leaned against the door frame. "Doctor's right, ya know. You're a strong woman, but even the strongest can't keep going the way you are."

Kitty climbed up to the porch and sat down on one of two wicker chairs. "I'm fine." She sighed. "A little tired, but I'll be okay."

"You're a stubborn woman, Kitty." He shook his head at her as he moved up and took the chair next to hers, rocking back and placing his feet up on the porch railing. "You figure out what you're going to do with those two little ones?" Kitty had already told him the truth about everything.

Kitty nodded. "I have some friends back in Dodge that I think might take them in. They're good people and loving people. If anyone could raise them right, it'd be the Ronnigers. I'm pretty sure they'll take them."

"What about you and Matt doing the honors?" He watched her from under the brim of his hat, giving her space to consider her answer.

Kitty pursed her lips, finally shaking her head. "It wouldn't work. Matt's not one for marrying or having a family and I live in a saloon. Not a good place to raise two children, even were the courts to give me custody, which I doubt. Besides, the Ronnigers are good people. They have other children and they would be best for Beau and Sarah."

"What does Beau think?" Franklin stared out into the yard.

"Beau hasn't said too much of anything." Kitty sighed. "He's been as sober as a judge. Of course, I understand. The way he lost his parents was horrible and I'm sure it'll take him some time to get over it, if he ever does. From what he told me, the men you buried out there were the same ones that killed his parents. Them being dead makes sure that they won't ever come back, but it won't make his nightmares about it go away. And that's all the more reason to see if the Ronnigers will take him and Sarah. If anyone could help them through this, it'd be them."

Franklin nodded, casting his eyes down for a moment before finally looking over at her. "And who's going to help you through this? You got anyone besides Matt?"

Kitty shook her head as she got to her feet to go back inside. "I don't need anyone else, Mr. Warner. Matt will do."

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Apart 27 - A

Matt looked out of the window at the passing scenery before glancing down at the little boy tucked tightly into his side and the woman and baby beside him. All of them were asleep and peaceful. For a while he allowed himself the luxury of imagining them as his family. The driver of the stage certainly thought they were as did the older couple on the seat across from them. It was a lovely dream. But at that time in their lives, that was all it could be. He loved Kitty but he didn't believe that love was enough. Of course if Daniel had of succeeded in getting her pregnant, it wouldn't have mattered. Matt knew he would've married her and claimed the baby as his. He would never let her raise a child alone if he knew about it.

"You certainly have a beautiful family." The woman across from him remarked as she looked at the sleeping woman and children. "You must be very proud."

Matt nodded, dropping his eyes for fear she'd see his sadness. "Yes, Ma'am." He answered.

When the stage finally pulled into Dodge, Matt was more than ready to get off. His long legs were cramped and his back hurt and he needed to find a water closet pretty soon. But he patiently waited until the older couple climbed down before getting out and helping Kitty and the kids down. Doc and Chester were waiting for them when they turned around.

"Mr. Dillon!" Chester yelled excitedly. "Miss Kitty!"

"Matt, Kitty." Doc showed just as much enthusiasm only not so loudly. "It is so good to have you two back. I…" He stopped when he saw the way the kids were clinging to Kitty. "Uh, you want to tell us something?"

"Kitty," Matt looked over at her. "Why don't you and the kids go on up to Doc's and have him check you out. Me and Chester will join you in a little bit. Okay?"

"Alright, Matt." She knew Matt wanted her to have time to talk to Doc without Chester's ears hearing it all and his mouth telling it all later. Taking Beau by the hand, she nodded at Doc with a smile. "Lead the way, Doctor."

Doc gave her a look of uncertainty as he nodded and led them down to his office. The Kitty Russell he knew would've objected loudly to having Doc examine her unless she was incapable of stopping him. And the two kids who held so tightly to her were also a mystery. But he held his tongue until he got them upstairs and had the door closed and locked.

"Alright, young lady. Tell me." He demanded.

Kitty led Beau over to Doc's office chair without answering right away. "Beau, why don't you sit here and wait for me, huh?" She looked over at Doc. "You have any blank paper he can draw on?"

Doc nodded, pulled out one of his drawers and lifted several sheets of paper and a pencil out of it, placing it on the desk in front of the boy. "There you go." He smiled broadly at the little boy's somber face.

"Thanks, Doc." Kitty smiled and then nodded towards the back room. "Why don't we go in there and you can examine me. Beau?" She looked down at him with a smile and wink. "We'll be just in there and we won't be long. Okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He answered.

Doc watched the scene wondering just what was going on but said nothing until they'd reached the bedroom and he'd closed the door behind them. "Kitty, why don't you lay that baby in the middle of the bed there? That way she won't roll off."

As Kitty laid the child down, Doc placed a pillow against Sarah's back to support her than turned back to the woman he'd been worrying about for over two months now. "Now. You want to tell me what this all about? I know you didn't want me to examine you, although I do intend to do that while you're here."

Kitty sat wearily down on the bedside and dropped her head into her hands. "I'm not sure where to start."

"Start from the beginning." Doc answered as he took a seat beside her.

Kitty nodded and did just that. When she finished, she looked over Doc, and seeing the love in his eyes, leaned over, placing her head on his shoulder. "It's been so hard, Doc." She sniffled.

Doc wrapped his arms around her, cradling her like a child. "I know, Honey." He sighed. "And I know it won't be easy for a while. But you've got people here who love you and will support you. You know that, don't you."

Kitty nodded against his shoulder. "I know. But I know I'm the one who has to work through all of this. He… he hurt me, Doc and…"

"He hurt a lot of people when he took you, Kitty." Doc pushed her away from him, gently tilting her chin up so she would look at him. "Anything that happens to you, Kitty, happens to those that love you. And the only way any of us will heal is when you are healed. And we will do everything in our power to see to it that that happens. Okay?"

Kitty nodded again, kissed him on the cheek and got up dashing the tears from her cheeks. "Guess I've wasted enough of your time, Doc. I've got a lot of things to do."

Doc stood and plowed his hands into his pockets, watching her pick up the baby and head for the door. He'd promised to examine her, but he doubted she needed that right now. "Make sure taking care of you is at the top of that list. You hear me?"

Kitty smiled and left, claiming Beau and heading down the stairs. Doc watched her leave with a saddened yet hopeful expression. She had been hurt and she was still hurting and it would take a bit of time and effort to make that hurt leave her enough for her to reclaim her soul and her happiness. But he wasn't too worried about that. She wouldn't be apart from them while she healed. It wouldn't be quick and it wouldn't be easy but it would be.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

Apart 28 - Epilogue - A

A year later, Kitty was walking down the boardwalk, a package under one arm and a smile on her face. She felt good that day, felt at peace. Remembering back, she thought of how far she'd come since a year ago. The night Daniel had taken her, she'd been planning on buying out Bill Pence's share of the Long Branch. Matt had promised to be there for that but instead escorted the blonde vixen Cynthia St. John out of town.

But he had been standing proudly by her side when she finally did complete the transaction upon returning home. And now that business was not only hers completely, but it was booming as well. As was her relationship with the tall man who owned her heart and soul.

The ugliness and pain from a year prior was mostly gone. The few remnants that remained were pushed far enough away that they didn't hinder or bother her any longer. For the first time in a long time, she felt perfectly fine. It had taken time and effort and patience on her part as well as Matt's and the other people around her that loved her. Grinning wickedly, she thought back to the previous night. She and Matt had spent the night together, really together, and though it wasn't their first time since they'd returned home, it was probably their best.

The first time, since Daniel had taken her, there had still been issues to resolve. Matt had been patient and kind and understanding and their coupling had been more emotional than physical but it had been. But it hadn't been anything like the night before.

"Miss Kitty!"

Turning around, Kitty saw Beau racing her way, Will Ronniger hurrying after him. "Beau!" She exclaimed, bending down to give the child a hug. "Gee, it's good to see you. How are you? How's your sister?"

"Good!" He beamed. "Me and Pa come to town for supplies, just him and me." He looked fondly up at Will who smiled happily down at the little boy.

"Bess and the girls wanted the house to themselves today and Beau was the only one of the boys that wanted to come with me." Will explained. "So here we are. How are you today, Miss Kitty?"

Kitty smiled as she gave another hug to Beau. "I'm doing wonderful, Will. Things couldn't be better for me."

"I'm glad to hear that." Matt spoke up from behind her. He'd seen her from the window of the general store and had stepped out to greet her as well as Will and Beau. "How you doing, Will?" He reached out a hand to the farmer and looked down at Beau. "And how's my favorite partner?"

"I'm just fine, Marshal Dillon." He answered brightly. "Me and Pa's going to the store."

Matt grinned at the little boy and reached into his pocket, pulling out a nickel and handing it to him. "Tell ya what, why don't you use that to get yourself some candy while you're in there."

"Wow!" Beau's eyes lit up at his sudden wealth and he looked up to Will. "Can we go now, Pa?"

"Sure can, son." Will agreed as nodded to Kitty and Matt. "Marshal, Miss Kitty, good to see you. You two need to come out for dinner real soon, now."

"Alright, we will." Kitty agreed. "Give Bess and everyone my love, especially Sarah. And tell Bess I'll be driving out there in a few days with some left over fabric I thought she might be able to use."

"Sure will." Will agreed as he tipped his hat to her and followed his antsy adopted son into the store.

"You figure Bess believes that material is left over?" Matt asked her with a chuckle.

"Nope." Kitty grinned. "But Will doesn't know it and he doesn't need to."

Matt nodded then sobered. "Uh, I got some information today." He said a little hesitantly.

"Oh?" Curious blue eyes watched his expression, understanding she might not like his answer.

"Got a wire today." He spoke quietly. "Let's go somewhere to talk."

Kitty nodded. "Walk with me to the Long Branch; we can talk in the office."

After reaching her office and closing the door, Matt gently took Kitty by the arms and pulled her to him. He wanted her in his arms when he told her. "Cynthia St. John was paroled from prison yesterday and sent home to Topeka."

"Oh." Kitty dropped her eyes, taking the information more quietly than he expected.

"I know that's not what she deserves. She should be there for a lot longer but her parents pulled some strings and got her released." He was frustrated at the privileges of the rich but he knew he could do nothing about it. "I'm sorry, Honey. I wish I could make her pay completely for her part in what happened."

Kitty looked up at him, a smile returning to her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Matt. You did your job in arresting her and making sure she was tried and convicted for her part in all of that. Anything else is on the people who let her out. Besides, maybe she's learned her lesson. You know, Daniel didn't do her any better than he did me. From what I heard, his men treated her pretty rough before the rangers arrested them."

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed. "But I still wish…"

"Matt," Kitty shook her head and reached up to kiss him. "Don't worry about it. Okay? It doesn't matter anymore. You and I are fine. Daniel is dead and Cynthia, whether she's in prison or at home, will always have to live with what she did with Daniel and what he did to her."

"So do you, Kitty." Matt asked softly. "He hurt you far worse than he did her."

Kitty smiled as she shook her head. "Uh, huh. He took my body, Matt, but he didn't take my heart or my soul. You had those all the time and you kept them safe for me."

Matt bent his neck and kissed her softly and sweetly. Passion wasn't needed for that moment, only love, and he put all he had into the kiss before it ended and he pulled away. "You are really something, Miss Russell." He grinned.

Kitty laughed. "Well, I'll tell ya what, Marshal Dillon, you come back tonight, say around closing time, and I'll be even more."

Matt laughed and reached for the door knob. "I'll be here." He winked at her as he left the office.

Kitty watched him go thoughtfully. Painfully, she thought of all that had happened. Despite what he'd become, Kitty still felt Daniel had at one time had a good heart. But the war and time had twisted him somehow and he had turned into the man that had raped, kidnapped and killed with no remorse. A small part of her grieved for the Daniel she had known so many years before, but she didn't feel sorry for the fate of the man he'd become.

She did feel sorry a little sorry for Cynthia though. She didn't serve as much time as she may have deserved but Kitty had a feeling she was now serving a different kind of time and a worse one. Polite society didn't exactly smile on respectable girls who participated in kidnapping and murder and who bore the child of a bandit. Cynthia would suffer, Kitty felt, whether in prison or not.

Looking down at a book at her desk, Kitty smiled. It was a book of poems she'd gotten from one of her girls a long time ago. "There is music here." One of the poems had stated. And Kitty smiled realizing there was. One had only to seperate it from the noise.

The End


	29. Chapter 29

Apart 26 - B

_**AN: Okay this is the 2nd ending and the last of it. If the first wasn't satisfying then I hope this one is.**_

"You know, I'm perfectly able to shave myself." Matt groused as Kitty leaned in, straight razor in hand and scraped it down the side of his face. "My left arm is hurt, not my right." He'd been awake for two days and she'd been waiting on him hand and foot and he was worried about her. His worry though, sounded like grumbling. Kitty wasn't fooled.

"Hush." Kitty scolded. "I'm almost done and I haven't nicked you once." Kitty rolled her eyes at him as she finished up and then gently wiped his face with a towel. "There ya go, Cowboy. You're done, so relax."

Matt reached out with his good arm and grabbed Kitty's hand before she could move away. "Thank you." He smiled, his words meaning for more than the shave.

Kitty wordlessly brought his hand to her lips and kissed it before moving away to put up the shaving items. He was still weak but he was alive and breathing and she was happy. It could've been so much worse. He could've been dead, lying in the ground next to Donnie and Mack and… Daniel.

Daniel, who'd been carted unceremoniously away, the night he was brought in, was shot the next morning. According to their kind new friend, Sherriff Franklin Warner, he'd been shot trying to escape. Kitty wondered about that. From what Warner told her, he was hurt badly, worse even than Matt. But when she gave it a little quiet thought, she realized that evil couldn't easily be killed by a beating. And you couldn't give a snake a chance to strike back at you. You had to stop it cold before you got bit. Shaking her head, she banished all thoughts of the devil that had hurt her and Matt and so many others. She had other, better things to think of. She had two kids and Matt to tend to. And more often than not, when Franklin would come in of an evening, she'd have dinner prepared for him and waiting. He was being good to them by taking them and their animals in, she wanted to repay him however she could.

Franklin had tried to convince her to rest and had even offered to do most of the work himself or get one of the town's women to help, but Kitty had refused. Matt and now the children were her responsibilities, as she saw it and she'd allow no one else to take it on. Franklin offered no more and allowed her to take the lead. Besides, the only woman in town, who'd actually been willing to come and do some of the work, was Helen Mans. The same woman that'd offered to take the kids in exchange for their animals. Franklin doubted that would work real well.

Almost a week later and Matt was antsy to leave the bed and get back on his feet. But Kitty refused to allow it. The doctor from North Platte had finally arrived and she wasn't about to let him out of there until the doctor said so. After a careful examination of Matt's wounds, the doctor was amazed at the job she had done. Though he still thought Matt needed another few days in bed, he declared him to doing very well.

"You know, I don't think there's a doctor that could've done a better job at stitching him up and tending to him." Dr. Hal Nearing remarked as Kitty and he stood outside of Franklin Warner's house and he prepared to head back to his home.

Kitty laughed. "Well, I know one that would disagree with you. But I'm glad Matt's doing well."

Doc smiled briefly then sobered. "And you?"

Kitty's smile disappeared as she dropped her head. "I'm… I'm fine."

Dr. Nearing shook his head as he reached out and took her hand. "You're going to need to start taking better care of yourself. You're not as strong as you think. He can pretty much take care of himself now so let him. When he's completely well, let him take care of you too. You will need that."

Kitty simply nodded, shook the doctor's hand and sent him on his way. She made no promises.

Standing in the doorway, Franklin Warner frowned as he leaned against the door frame. "Doctor's right, ya know. You've got more than Matt to think of here." Kitty had already told him everything that happened and why.

Moving up onto the porch, she took a seat on one of two wicker chairs. "I know." She sighed. "There's the children and…"

"And you and..." He interrupted as he moved over and took the other chair on the porch. "You can't keep going like you are, Kitty. You seldom rest or eat proper. Every time I see you, you're either running after the youngsters or tending Matt's needs. It's time you attended to your own."

"I am." She smiled gently. "Dr. Nearing examined me this morning before he packed up to go. I'm a little underweight, and a little weak but otherwise I'm okay."

"Does Matt know?"

Kitty shook her head. "Not really. Before I was taken, we suspected it and we were going to go together to the doctor but... Anyway, with so much time passed, I'm sure he's forgotten about it. When Daniel took me, and did what he did..." She took a calming breath of air. "I just assumed I was mistaken or I would've lost it right away. Then later when I kept getting sick at my stomach and I realized I really might be... I wasn't sure if maybe I had been all along or who…" She took another breath. "I needed to know first before I talked to Matt."

"He didn't need to know." Warner remarked as he rocked back in his chair and planted his feet on the porch railing. "He wouldn't of cared and you know that." Kitty's silence was her answer. "Kitty." Warner sighed. "I know this has been a trying time for you. You've been taking care of two kids not yours and nursing him when you weren't tending to them. You hardly sit down for more than a minute before you're up and going again."

"I had to, Mr. Warner." Kitty started to protest but he waved her off.

"I know what you did was needed and to be honest I doubt me or anyone else could've done as much. But it wasn't easy on you and I know that. And I know that what that Grayson fella did to both of you, well, that wasn't easy to deal with either. But it's over if you'll let it be. Daniel Grayson's dead. And even if he hadn't a got himself shot he'd be locked up for the rest of his days. He don't ever need to be a shadow in your life again if you don't want him to. It's up to you, girl. You got a man in there that I'm sure is willing and I know two little ones that would jump at the chance. What about you?"

Kitty offered her friend a soft smile. "I think I need to talk to them." She said as she rose from the chair and made her way inside.

Franklin crossed his arms against his chest with a smile.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Apart 27 - B

Matt was sitting on the side of the bed, playing checkers with Beau while Sarah slept next to him in the middle of the bed. He looked up with a smile that soon disappeared when she entered. "You okay?"

"I am." She nodded. "I do need to talk to you about something though."

Beau looked from one adult to the other as Kitty sat down beside him; she pulled the little boy into her arms, hugging him tightly before releasing him. "Beau, would you do me a favor and go out and talk to Sherriff Warner?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded as he got off the bed and headed for the door. "Can I come back later?" He asked at the doorway.

"You bet you can." She smiled until the door closed and she returned her gaze to Matt. "Matt, I want to apologize to you. I…"

"Kitty." Matt looked over at her with a quick shake of his head. "You've been dealing with more than anyone should have to. You don't owe any apologies."

"Thank you, Matt." She smiled. "But I think I do. I've not meant to be distant to you but I've been worried about something and trying to set my mind to doing something I didn't really want to do. Something I wasn't sure I could do. I guess it was just easier to be quiet and apart from things while I did that."

"And?" He studied her face.

"And I don't have to." She smiled at him. "I still have some hard things to do, but not the hardest."

"I hoped you'd see that, Kitty." Matt said softly when she paused. "I know about it. And it doesn't matter. It'll be mine no matter what, if you want it."

Kitty closed her eyes and shook her head. "I do want it, Matt. And I got it. Dr. Nearing said I'm about three and a half months along." She opened her eyes and looked over at him. "I was pregnant when I was taken. I suspected it, that's why I wanted you to go with me to Doc's that day. But I…" She paused and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" Matt asked worriedly. "I mean with what all Daniel did to you…"

She quickly nodded. "Dr. Nearing said I'm basically healthy. I had some bleeding a week back but it hasn't happened again and he thinks I should be alright. I just need to be careful." Kitty dropped her eyes. "Matt, I know we talked about kids and we decided we didn't want them but if it happened…" She stopped again. "I'm not going to lie to you, Matt. I'm a mess right now. I've been hurt before, like Daniel hurt me, but this… This was worse because I was he wasn't hurting just me. I was truly helpless. I couldn't stop him, Matt and I…" Her thoughts were as jumbled as her words and she stopped for another breath. "I still haven't really processed all of this. And it may be time before I do but…"

"We've got plenty of time, Kitty." Matt dared to reach over and take her hand. "I'm not going anywhere, at least not without you."

"Do you hate it, Matt? Do you hate that I'm…"

"I hate that you were hurt. And you have been hurt worse than anyone in all of this. I don't want that to ever happen again and I will do everything in my power to see to it that it doesn't if you'll let me." A smile curled his lips as he brought her hand to them. "But I don't hate that you're pregnant. I don't hate that at all. I just want you to accept that."

"Is that all you want, Matt." Her gaze was hard upon him. She needed to know for certain with no lingering doubts.

"No." He answered frankly. "I want you and I want an end to having to worry that someone will come for you while I'm gone."

"Is that all?" She persisted.

Matt pursed his lips for a moment. She wanted total honesty whether it hurt or not. She deserved nothing less. "I love being a lawman, Kitty. I love the freedom and authority and being able to use that badge to make the world a little better place. But the two things I hate are the killing and what it's done to you. There's no separating the parts of the job. And I hate those last two things more than I love the first three so I'm giving it up. It's the only way."

Kitty stared down at their enjoined hands. "I don't want you to give up your job, Matt. I don't want you to quit just because of this. Whatever you do, do it because you want to not because you feel obligated to it. I've got some things to work out myself. I might not always love everything about the saloon but half of it is mine and I'm not sure I want to give that up. But if I do it's most likely going to be hard. Please don't make it harder by doing something you don't want to do and then placing your unhappiness on me. But there is something else I want you to consider. Other lawmen have families, Matt. They might not take as many chances as you have and they might not be as famous or as successful as you but they've done a good job as both lawmen and family men. You could do it too if you wanted."

"I don't know, Kitty. I'm used to doing things my way and…"

"Matt, please." Kitty interrupted him. "There's nothing saying you couldn't do things your way. I certainly wouldn't try to stop you any more than I would expect you to stop me from doing what I want. Look at this way. All the time that we've been together so far, I haven't tried to stop or change you, have I? Why would I do it if we were married? Please, Matt, think about it. I love you but I don't want half of you. I want the man I fell in love with, the whole man."

Matt sat still beside her, letting her words settle around him before he spoke, his eyes focused on the floor. "I love you, Kitty Russell." His voice was a mere whisper. "I've never loved anyone as I do you. But I do love this badge too, or at least what it represents. It's always been a source of pride and even some power for me. I'm not sure I'd know how to be anything else than what I am."

Kitty tugged at his hand until he looked up at her. "I don't want you to be anyone else, anything else. Weren't you listening? That badge is a part of you, a good part and I don't want you to let go of it until you are ready. If you lay it down, I want it to be because you truly want to and are happy with the decision."

"I heard you, Kitty." He said gently. "I guess I'm going to have to think about this for a while."

"Please do, Matt." She pleaded as she pulled her hand free and got up. "For yourself as well as me and our child, consider everything before you choose."

As Kitty walked out of the room, Matt suddenly felt exhausted and lay back against the pillows, thinking about their conversation. The badge and family. Could he have them both? Closing his eyes, Matt set about trying to figure that out.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Apart 28 - B

The next morning, when Kitty came in with his breakfast, she found Matt up, dressed and sitting on the bed.

"Morning Kitty." Matt said as he patted the bed. "Sit down, if you would. I need to say something."

"Alright." She answered warily as she took a seat next him.

Matt made no effort to touch her or move closer. He wanted what he had to say to come out right and he didn't want to be distracted.

"Kitty, I've thought a lot about our conversation yesterday and I think I know what I have to do. You know that, I have a duty, a responsibility to you and that baby. And I'm not forgetting that. But like you pointed out, that badge is part of me. It has been for many years and I can't just easily forget that. I can't just walk away from it."

Kitty nodded and got back to her feet. "I understand, Matt. And I don't blame you for your choice."

She started to leave but Matt grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "Good. Cause I'm going to need all of the help I can get to be the best husband and father I can be as well as a Marshal." He grinned at the stunned expression on her face. "I'm asking you to marry me, Miss Russell. I did as you asked and thought about this and I now know what I want. What I really want. I do want to continue to be a lawman, but more than that, I want you. And I want our baby and a home that's not above a saloon or in the back of someone else's home or the corner of a jail. It might be hard to work it at first but I want us to try. You still willing?"

Kitty nodded. "You still willing to let me be my own person?"

Matt nodded. "I don't want to own you, Kitty. I want to marry you."

"I'm still going to need some time, Matt. To sort all of this out and to..."

"I will give you all the time you need and want. And if you want to keep your interest in the Long Branch than I want that to. Maybe we can even buy Bill Pense's share. But I want something else too."

"Beau and Sarah?" She sked, smiling at his nodded agreement. "I do too, Matt, but do you think they'll want us?"

"Only way to know is to ask." Matt shrugged.

Kitty found Beau sitting in the front room next to the basket they were using as a crib for Sarah. The baby was lying on her back, kicking chubby feet into the air, grinning widely when she saw Kitty lean over. Beau looked up expectantly when she approached. He didn't speak. He sat and waited. Kitty leaned over and picked Sarah up, placing her against her shoulder. "Come on, Beau." She held out her other hand for him to take. "We need to talk."

Solemnly, Beau stood and took her hand, following her back into the bed room. His parent's death had been hard on him. He hadn't yet cried over them or considered his life without them. He was too worried about what would happen to he and his sister. Marshal Dillon had been kind to him, as had Miss Kitty, but they weren't his real parents and he doubted they would want two kids, not theirs, to take care of. He expected that was what Miss Kitty wanted to talk to him about. Promising himself that he would not cry, he kept his eyes glued to the floor waiting for her to tell him.

Returning to the bedroom, Kitty sat back down on the bed, beside Matt, and placed the baby on her lap, pulling Beau into the middle. Glancing over at Matt, she gave a slight nod and waited for him to begin.

Matt took a moment and then peered down at the child beside him. "Beau, Miss Kitty and I have been talking. We are planning on making some changes when we get home and…"

"It's alright." Beau sighed sadly. "Me and Sarah will be okay no matter where you leave us."

Matt and Kitty exchanged grins, as he leaned down to him, kissing him on the forehead. "We weren't planning on leaving you anywhere." He smiled gently at him. "We wanted to know if you and Sarah here would like to go with us."

Beau's eyes widened as he looked at both adults but he remained silent as he got up from the bed and stepped away. "You want us?" He watched both people and saw them nod. "Both of us?" They nodded again. "You wouldn't leave us anywhere or go away and not come back?"

"Beau," Kitty handed Sarah to Matt and then got up, crossing over to him, and kneeling in front of him. "Matt and I are asking if you would like to be a part of our family. If you would like to be our son and let Sarah be our daughter. We want to know if you'd be okay with that."

Beau didn't answer. For a moment, he didn't move. Then suddenly he threw himself into Kitty's arms, hugging her tightly as he wrapped his arms around her neck and long denied tears finally came. "Yes, Ma'am." He whispered. "Yes."

Five days later

Kitty sat in the back of the wagon, cradling Sarah to her chest while Beau laid next her, his head in her lap and fast asleep. They had been traveling for three days now on their way back home. Matt had, uncharacteristically, wanted to take the stage, but Kitty and Beau both objected to that plan. Beau wanted to take the dog and her puppies as well as Rufus and the cow and chickens. Kitty simply wanted time to settle some things in her own mind. She'd not be granted that when she got home. Beau got some of what he wanted. The dog and puppies, except for one, were nestled into Kitty's other side. The cow was plodding placidly along behind them and the three chickens were in a wooden crate at the back of the wagon. Rufus, too old to travel that far, was residing comfortably at the stable back in Baxter. And the missing puppy was most likely residing in front of Franklin Warner's hearth.

Kitty was getting the time she needed to deal with everything that had happened. She was happy with the plans and she and Matt had made and she was thrilled with the prospect of being a mother. But the emotional impact of what Daniel had done to her was still very strong and she needed to work that out in her own mind in order to help Matt deal with it and to be able to move on and have peace with the situation.

"We should be to North Platte in a couple of hours." Matt called back to her. "Want to stop and stretch your legs a little before we get there?"

"No." She answered. "The kids are asleep and we're comfortable. We'll be okay until we get there."

"I know you'll be okay." He turned to look down at her, reading her mind as usual. "It'll take us both some time, Kitty. But we'll work it out."

"I know, Matt. I know." (Sorry, just couldn't help myself.)

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Apart 29 – Epilogue - B

A year later, Kitty walked happily down the boardwalk pushing a stroller with one hand and carrying a baby in the other. Beau marched proudly by her side. Most people she passed smiled and nodded. There were still a few though that pointed their noses directly to the sky and turned the other way. Kitty ignored them, allowing them no space in her thoughts. There were too many other things to think about. Like the children and Matt and her business.

The past 12 months had been a strange time for her. She'd had to learn to deal with what Daniel had done to her while learning how to take care of the two children she and Matt had adopted as well as the baby girl she bore. But she'd done it with the help of her husband and Doc and others.

She and Matt had gotten married while in North Platte and since Beau knew of no relatives and there really wasn't much paperwork to it, the adoption of the children was taken care of there as well. When they'd returned home, Kitty sat with Doc and explained everything to him, while Matt took Chester in hand to talk to him.

Doc was understanding and after examining Kitty and Matt, declared them both healthy. Of course he issued stern warnings to the both of them about taking care of themselves and what they could do and what they shouldn't do, as she was still pregnant at the time. But he was positive only about half of what he told them would they pay attention to. He didn't complain too much though. They needed all they could get of each other after being apart for so long.

And they did get a lot of each other. For two weeks, after they returned to town, Matt allowed the other Marshal to continue being in charge while he took the kids to the Ronnigers and Kitty to a small cabin near Spring Creek where they did nothing but learn to be together all over again. It was rocky the first couple of days and it took time and patience but by the time they left that small abode, they were once again in snyc with each other. They still had some learning to do though. They were now parents and Kitty was now full owner of the Long Branch but they felt equal to the challenge as long as they worked side by side.

"Morning, Mrs. Dillon." Jonas nodded at her as she entered the store. "How are you all this morning?"

"Ah, we're fine, Mr. Jonas." Kitty smiled. "But we won't be if I don't get some groceries. We've been so busy lately that neither one of us have had time."

"Well, I understand." Jonas returned the smile as he took the list of needs from her. "I know with the herds in, you and the Marshal are both pretty well tied up."

Kitty nodded. "Yes, we are. But the last herd just got in this morning and when they leave things will settle down."

"I suspect even more than that once the Marshal's papers come through." Jonas looked at her over the top of his glasses.

"Let me guess," Kitty sighed. "Chester was in here."

"Well, as a matter of fact he was." Jonas agreed. "He told me all about the Marshal quitting and taking over that spread south of town. I was hardly able to believe it when I heard it."

"Well, you can believe it, Mr. Jonas. Matt got an opportunity he didn't think he could pass up."

"Yeah, I suppose so." Jonas didn't look convinced. "But then with what happened to Pruitt Dover, maybe it just sort of soured him on the law and all. Maybe he just don't have the stomach for..."

"Mr. Jonas." Kitty was exasperated. "Are you going to fill my order or not?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He nodded, understanding he'd pushed a little too far.

As Jonas set about filling her order, Beau tugged at her skirt. "Mama? Can I have a peppermint?"

Kitty smiled. "How about we both have one." She looked over at Jonas. "Mr. Jonas, add a couple pieces of peppermint to my order please."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jonas pulled a couple of pieces of the sweet candy from a jar and handed them to Kitty. Giving one to Beau, she slipped the other into her mouth just as Matt entered the store. "Kitty." He expression was pleasant but she saw something in his eyes.

"Uh, Mr. Jonas." Kitty looked over at him. "If it's alright, I'll come back later and pick this up. Okay?'

"Alright." He nodded.

Matt reached down and picked up Beau as they walked out of the store. "Let's go down to the jail." He told her. "We need to talk."

Kitty nodded understanding it would not be good news. As they crossed the street, they saw Doc heading to his office. "Hey, Beau, would you like to go visit with Doc?" Matt asked.

The little boy nodded with a large smile. "Can I?"

"Sure." Matt smiled and put the child down. "Tell him we'll be over in just a little bit."

"Alright." Beau called as he ran over to the old man he was beginning to think of as a grandfather.

"What is it, Matt?" Kitty asked when Beau was safely out of hearing.

"Come on." Matt took the baby from her arms and guided them the rest of the way to the jail. When they entered, Kitty took her daughter from him and moved back to the corner cot, laying her down and propping a pillow next to her. Sarah was sound asleep in the stroller and Kitty moved it next to the cot before turning back to Matt. "What?"

Matt took his hat off and placed it on the peg by the door before gently taking her by the arms and pulling her to him. He wanted her in his arms when he told her. "Cynthia St. John was paroled from prison yesterday and sent home to Topeka."

"Oh." Kitty dropped her eyes, taking the information more quietly than he expected.

"I know that's not what she deserves. She should be there for a lot longer but her parents pulled some strings and got her released." He was frustrated at the privileges of the rich but he knew he could do nothing about it. "I'm sorry, Honey. I wish I could make her pay completely for her part in what happened."

Kitty looked up at him, a smile returning to her face. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Matt. You did your job in arresting her and making sure she was tried and convicted for her part in all of that. Anything else is on the people who let her out. Besides, maybe she's learned her lesson. You know, Daniel didn't do her any better than he did me. From what I heard, his men treated her pretty rough before the rangers arrested them."

"Yeah, I guess so." He sighed. "But I still wish…"

"Matt," Kitty shook her head and reached up to kiss him. "Don't worry about it. Okay? It doesn't matter anymore. You and I are fine. We have a beautiful family, Daniel is dead and Cynthia, whether she's in prison or at home, will always have to live with what she did with Daniel and what he did to her."

"So do you, Kitty." Matt asked softly. "He hurt you far worse than he did her."

Kitty smiled as she shook her head. "Uh, huh. He took my body, Matt, but he didn't take my heart or my soul. You had those all the time and you kept them safe for me."

Matt bent his neck and kissed her softly and sweetly. Passion wasn't needed for that moment, only love, and he put all he had into the kiss before it ended and he pulled away. "You are really something, Mrs. Dillon." He grinned.

Kitty laughed. "Well, I'll tell ya what, Mr. Dillon, tonight I'll do my best to be even more."

Matt laughed and kissed her again. "I don't need any more, Kitty. I have you and our kids. That's all I need."

Later that day, Kitty sat in her office at the Long Branch, supposedly working on the books but her mind wasn't on it. Her mind was on what Matt had told her that morning. Painfully, she thought of all that had happened. Despite what he'd become, Kitty still felt Daniel had at one time had a good heart. But the war and time had twisted him somehow and he had turned into the man that had raped, kidnapped and killed with no remorse. A small part of her grieved for the Daniel she had known so many years before, but she didn't feel sorry for the fate of the man he'd become.

She did feel sorry a little sorry for Cynthia though. She didn't serve as much time as she may have deserved but Kitty had a feeling she was now serving a different kind of time and a worse one. Polite society didn't exactly smile on respectable girls who participated in kidnapping and murder and who bore the child of a bandit. Cynthia would suffer, Kitty felt, whether in prison or not.

Looking down at a book at her desk, Kitty smiled. It was a book of poems she'd gotten from one of her girls a long time ago. "There is music here." One of the poems had stated. And Kitty smiled realizing there was. One had only to seperate it from the noise.

The End

_**AN: Okay, now that this is done and posted, I am going to take myself a good hot shower and call it a day or a night or what ever. I am also going to have myself a drink. Of course, I don't have Kitty's Napoleon Brandy but I'm sure a good glass of Dr. Pepper will work. Thank you for reading and responding and being patient with me. **_


End file.
